


Nature

by Nightstars0728



Series: Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Horrortale likeness, Human Trafficking, POV Second Person, Unpleasant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 妳常被告誡過於衝動，但妳總是覺得自己有足夠把握妳的哥哥曾因為妳的個性，給妳起了一個不是很可愛的暱稱妳勇於冒險，妳樂於分享，妳無法想像在同一個地方待著渡過一生如果要妳這麼做，妳可能會尖叫著從所有人面前逃走但當妳遇上了那些曾經受困在地底的饑荒者妳，會改變嗎？
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776112
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第二人稱比我想像的還要難…尤其是代入感的部份，為了讓它閱讀起來更簡潔一點，我刪了一萬多字…  
> 最後決定讓它脫離單章發表、進入連載的模式，而且如此一來我才能將時間分配給仍未完結的其它篇章  
> 而這篇的世界觀將會近似於Horrortale，但會有很多細節被調整以符合我想表達的故事背景
> 
> 然而我需要在這裡向您警告，這個作品會融合我一部份聽過的真實故事，而我相信它會令人反胃及不適  
> 如果您對異食、暴力、血腥、囚禁、性行為、幼童性交暗示等情節會感到噁心，那麼請不要閱讀這個作品的任何篇章  
> 但若您對標籤、說明或情節有想法，我會非常希望您能告訴我您的建議
> 
> 在這邊祝您閱讀愉快：P

妳醒來，身上的紡紗製品蓋不住妳的身體，除了身上的衣服，妳不被允許擁有其它可以遮蓋自己的物品，包括毛毯、毛巾那類可以保暖的東西，這就是妳醒來的原因。

妳的手在皮膚上磨擦、以撫慰那些因寒冷而立起來的小疙瘩，但那對妳想保持溫度的想法一點幫助也沒有，妳將自己縮起來，妳感覺旁邊白色圓形的物體在緩慢移動，妳知道它是什麼，那是一個遠端監視器，有人正透過它在注視妳，妳再次縮緊， _ 打從心底覺得冷 _ 。

溫度慢慢的在上升，監視妳的人似乎發覺溫度太低了，他希望妳能在鏡頭前舒展身體，再次。妳知道他想要什麼，妳知道照作才能讓自己活下去，所以妳打開自己，在妳將腿伸直的時候、它閃爍，在妳用手指梳弄頭髮的時候、它閃爍，妳不斷嘗試不同的動作，直到其它的聲音傳來。

這代表這一環節已經被滿足了，妳被允許進食。牆上的某個角落滑開了，裡面放著熱騰騰的熱狗，上面淋了乳白色的醬，妳知道那個味道，酸酸甜甜的，只是醬汁。但裡面除了盤子之外、沒有任何餐具，於是妳只能用手抓起它，將它塞進嘴巴，啃咬。妳可以在視角餘光看見那個鏡頭在閃爍，妳再度嚥下另一口，醬汁從妳的嘴角滑落，閃爍，一根熱狗沒辦法餵飽妳，於是妳將那些醬汁從手指舔下，鏡頭不斷的閃爍，妳知道，妳一直都知道，但妳無能為力。

看到牆角出現的另一個東西，妳知道他們想要什麼，那裡有妳在沐浴時需要的所有物品，整座浴室都是可透視的，只要能做成透明的、那它們就會是透明的，妳發現旁邊放著比妳身上那件更薄更短的衣物，妳無能為力。

當妳踏進浴盆，妳可以感覺外面有更多的監視器出現，妳知道它們只是為了能從各個角度看妳，妳試圖保持平靜，但妳不行，妳知道妳在顫抖，妳從來都沒辦法完全的接受這種侵犯。妳試圖用最快、最粗魯的方式完成這個行程，然後用拋棄式的厚紙巾擦拭自己，因為他們要確保妳不會拿它來遮蓋自己，妳被迫在它們因為太濕而化在自己身上之前將它們扔掉。妳快速穿上他們為妳準備的衣物，它只能蓋到妳的大腿的一半，但他們至少仍然為妳提供底褲，和妳的衣物一樣，它只會是白色的，可能有緞帶、可能會有蕾絲，但大多是素白的棉布，病態的衝突感，但妳無能為力。

妳原本躺著的床旁邊的櫃子打開了，裡面有一本書，妳知道他們要什麼。在妳離開角落時，浴室被收回牆裡去了、連同那些過多的監視器，現在在牆上移動的是麥克風，妳不敢讓嘆息從口中溜出來，妳還記得他們上次為了這個餓了妳三天，妳拾起那本書，麥克風離妳更近了，妳將它們讀出來，平穩的。

「暑期日記，8月26日，天氣晴，今天會是個好天氣，因為我昨天睡覺前在向星星許願。爸爸一如往常溫柔的叫醒我，幫我刷牙，幫我換衣服，今天的洋裝也是這麼漂亮，我好喜歡。爸爸今天帶我去公園，有好多小孩，但他幫我拉緊帽子，說會曬黑。」

妳吞嚥口水，妳知道接下來會有什麼情節，但妳只能繼續往下讀。

「爸爸帶我去咖啡廳，有大片的玻璃，裡面還有冷氣，他們還有好大、好大的遮陽傘，爸爸幫我脫帽子，在我吃草莓聖代的時候，爸爸幫我脫鞋子，在我吃上面的餅乾的時候，爸爸幫我脫衣服，在我不小心翻倒杯子的時候，爸爸幫我舔掉滴到身上的冰淇淋，在服務生幫我們關門的時候。」

妳努力保持妳的聲調仍然是平穩的，即便妳知道接下來的故事會越來越過份。

「爸爸說我的褲子也髒了，所以他也把它脫下來了，他幫我把我髒髒的地方舔乾淨，但是他舔好久、好久，我那個地方還是髒髒的，所以爸爸要用其它的方式幫我清理，他也把他的褲子脫掉了，爸爸的下面有神奇的刷子，但是它太大了，所以爸爸先用手幫我清理，他的手指有點粗，可是我可以忍耐，他的手指在我下面髒髒的地方進進出出的時候，我會忍不住想要叫，爸爸說我可以大聲一點，這是正常的。」

妳無法忽視書上的圖片，妳感到噁心。

「爸爸用他的刷子幫我清理我髒髒的地方，好痛，當我大叫的時候爸爸叫我保持一個孩子該有的禮貌，很難，可是我努力做到了，爸爸拍拍我的頭說我做的很好。當我站起來的時候，髒髒的地方流出了白色的東西，爸爸說這代表我已經被清理乾淨了，現在我是爸爸最棒的孩子！我好開心，雖然不能跟其他的小孩玩，但是我下次還要來公園！」

妳覺得胃在猛烈的收縮，當妳覺得幾乎無法再往下念時，麥克風移動了，妳忍不住為此鬆了一口氣，因為妳以為他們會讓妳讀完 _ 該死的一整本 _ ，當妳將書放到牆角。確認已經沒有任何的其它動靜，妳閉眼將自己捲曲在床上，感覺無助。

這已經持續多久了？妳感到好奇，時間感在一開始的那幾個星期裡就被剝奪了。妳在腦內持續妳為自己定下的工作，在每個空白的時段回憶妳自己是誰、好從中獲得妳支持下去的動力。

妳是一個大學生，雖然現在可能因為缺課次數過多而被迫休學。

妳是一個已經離家的孩子，當妳到了可以獨立的年紀時，妳的父母因為不用再輪流照顧妳還一起開了一個慶祝派對，妳遠遊的兄長還特地開了漫遊視訊只為在派對上開妳玩笑，妳為此露出了一點點微笑。

妳的朋友很多，但是妳知道他們不會來找妳，因為妳該死的喜歡執行一些瘋狂的點子，妳曾經從他們眼前消失了一整個月，只因為妳忽然想來一場說走就走的冒險，最後妳因為闖入禁區拍照被驅逐出境才得已回到妳該有的生活，之後還因為妳沒被搜到的記憶卡裡的照片而小小的出名了一陣子。

但妳的笑容消退了，因為妳在那之後，在一個無人小巷被襲擊，妳曾經試圖脫逃，但那只導致妳再度被轉移到更嚴密的管制區，最後妳深信自己被移到了一個無人之境，因為妳知道隔音不可能這麼良好，妳做過許多比妳自己能想得到的還要更多的事，但沒有人被驚動過，妳得到的回報是連續幾天的斷水斷糧，為了活下去妳只能屈服，妳感到絕望。

妳試圖猜想他們這麼做的意義，然後為此感到深深的寒意，妳不是傻瓜，這些設備營運要花多少錢？而且這些東西看上去是產量化的，絕對不只妳一個人遭受過這些待遇，只是妳不敢去猜想她們最後的下場。妳知道他們可能也同時在出售妳，因為他們基本上除了捕捉妳的時候、極力避免在妳身上留下太多的疤痕，但他們可能會為了讓妳符合一些性癖而做出改變，當妳撫過身上的衣物時妳毫不懷疑這一點。

妳曾想過，為什麼會選擇妳？

妳覺得自己跟一般人並沒有太大的不同，唯一的不同點是妳曾經出現在媒體上，妳承認因為自己內心裡的那一點小小的虛榮心作崇，妳在他們採訪妳時曾經為外表努力了一把，還讓他們為妳錄下了幾段口頭採訪，妳再次縮緊身軀，但這次是為了妳的愚蠢。因為妳知道自己對外界展現了太多隱私了，誘發了一些人對妳的注意，才讓妳自己落入這般境地。妳大口大口的深呼吸，為了抑制自己想哭的衝動，妳知道絕對不能讓他們看見妳的眼淚，因為這可能誘發更多該死的變態行為。

此時妳聽見了牆上傳來一些聲音，妳馬上就知道這不對勁，因為過去這幾個月來，他們不曾在中止執行動作後隔一段時間再動作，妳從床上跳起，像隻被觸發野性直覺的動物蹲伏著。此時離妳不遠的櫃子被打開，裡面的衣物不再是單純的白色，一眼看過去就像彩虹一樣，依不同的顏色及長短被排列，而且讓妳更不安的是，下面擺滿了各種玩具…令人不安的那種，妳內心的警鈴正如同大笨鐘報時、發出了沉重的聲響。

妳將自己遠離那些打開的櫃子，縮在牆角一動不動，過了很久，直到妳因為酸痛而驚醒，妳為自己在驚慌中睡著而感到惱火。攝影機移動，移到離妳最近的地方，牆上又打開了，是放食物的地方，但妳拒絕移動，過了很長的時間後，妳感覺自己因為其它的生理需求而感到不適，妳轉頭發現他們將妳平常使用的地方關閉了，妳憤怒的瞪向攝影機，這是妳近期來最明顯的反抗行為，牆打開了，是那個浴室、同時還有大量的攝影機，妳感覺到羞恥感打擊著妳、讓妳陷入更深的憤怒，但是妳更不願自己更加狼狽，所以妳衝進浴室，轉開水龍頭讓水淋濕妳並將那些穢物帶走，妳希望他們看不見妳的眼淚。

當妳走出浴室，妳發現櫃子被關起來了，只有一件被留下來，妳害怕的將它撈起來，發現跟妳剛才淋濕的那件一樣，妳安心的將它拿起，然後發現從那下面掉下幾條繩子，等妳撈起來一看發現它是丁字褲，對此妳無能為力，妳只能彎下腰將它拉上妳的屁股，妳感覺陷入自我厭惡的情緒，穿它是一回事，被迫穿它又是另一回事。

妳回到床上、隨意的坐下後環視房間，所有的窗口都關起來了、包括食物那一欄，妳輕輕的呼了一口氣，在心裡猜想希望這次禁食不會超過三天。此時，妳感覺整棟建築開始震動，妳不禁為此再次提心吊膽。前幾次是因為妳的反抗行為所以被移動到更嚴密、更偏遠的地方，但自從移到現在的地方後就有很長一段時間沒再移動過，於是妳以為這裡已經是最後一站了，此時妳想起了稍早的衣櫃，跟過去他們提供的東西非常不同…妳馬上就理解到他們可能已經找到妳的買家了，妳感覺一陣無法忽視的恐懼在妳的內臟裡爬著，妳開始在牆上找任何可以打開的縫隙，但是妳只找到一堆像髮絲般緊密的接縫，妳陷入無助的狀態，良久，攝影機在妳的四處徘徊，妳躺到床上將自己緊緊的抱緊…

事實上，妳明確的知道妳在做什麼， _ 妳正在演戲 _ ，希望他們覺得妳已經放棄了，而妳開始蓄備體力，準備在轉移的時候尋找機會脫身， _ 不可能永遠沒有人跟妳接觸 _ ，妳尋思。在確定自己想做的事後，妳閉眼前再度緊縮身體並靠在牆上、這能確保妳睡著時、看上去不會太放鬆。

震動讓妳再度醒來，當妳張眼時，發現房間的照明就像夜店一樣閃爍不定，最後亮起的是微弱的紅燈，在那之後，妳馬上感覺溫度不對、溫度太高了！妳往其它方向移動、確定了溫度差後妳全力向溫度低的地方移動，當妳差點撞上另一道牆時妳回頭，一陣驚人的閃光和可怕的熱度證明了妳的想法，妳感覺自己被拋出去，當落地的瞬間、重力讓妳感覺五臟六腑都翻了一圈，除了地面在妳臉上留下粗糙的溫度感外、只能感覺到高頻爆音幾乎貫穿了妳的腦袋並讓妳暈眩及噁心，同時妳發現平衡感似乎在爆炸中短暫的迷路，妳知道此時勉強自己不會是好事，妳眨了眨眼，停頓。

接著因為震驚而差點喘不過氣，妳現在是睜著眼睛的事實讓妳感到驚愕，因為妳什麼都看不見！

在妳用力眨眼時暈眩仍不斷的襲擊妳，妳大口吸氣告訴自己冷靜，然後從自己的下擺撕下一層紗、將自己的眼部快速的包覆住，妳忍不住感謝自己的兄長，在帶妳去滑雪的時候告訴過妳類似的症狀，眼睛在接觸大量強光時可能會造成的短暫性失明，此時必須讓自己的眼睛降低光線的接觸以讓它有恢復的時間，妳祈禱自己的黃斑部沒有受到太嚴重的損傷，直到布片在自己的頭上固定後，妳才真正冷靜下來，妳剛才是自己的手操作這些事，所以手沒事、妳用手摸過自己的身體，雖然全身都痛、但沒有太大的外傷，接著是腳，妳感覺自己像剛學走的小鹿斑比，但似乎只是過度驚嚇的後遺症， _ 還不算太壞 _ ，妳想。

一陣風將熱浪撲到妳的臉上，妳這才想起自己剛從死神的鐮刀底下逃過、但這不代表祂就此罷休，所以妳幾乎馬上就蹲了下來、遵從身體的感受，往溫度較低的方向移動，直到妳確保自己移動到了較安全的地方且沒有聞到什麼揮發氣體的味道，摸索時妳決定自己也不能離開太遠，爆炸的火光會吸引注意力、這才能提升妳受到救援的機會，妳在盲目的情況下亂走可能會導致更糟的狀況，所以妳決定坐在柏油路的邊緣等待。

妳在摸索時發現了金屬圓柱及波浪板，這符合妳印象中的道路護欄，在確定自己沒有擋住反光片的狀態下、讓波浪板支撐妳的背部，在靠著東西的時候妳才能感到自己的身體短暫的放鬆。微風吹撫著妳，妳開始能冷靜的思考，從妳被爆炸拋出來到現在，至少已經經過半小時，至今仍沒有聽到任何的人聲…妳覺得這邊可能是偏遠地區，妳摸索柏油路外的地面，是沙石和稀疏的乾草，空氣乾燥但仍然算得上涼爽…妳沮喪的發現這離妳熟悉的地點相去甚遠，妳的家鄉是個綠意蓊鬱的地方，不像這個地方這麼乾燥，這裡如果不是野外就是市郊，妳快速的整理了一下自己可能會遇上的麻煩。

蛇喜歡陰涼的地方，這邊過於乾燥所以沒有問題，但是可能會有郊狼或野狗，一想到這裡妳馬上就站了起來，試著在道路邊緣尋找可以防身的東西，在幾次摸索、妳抓到了一根大小適中的木棍，妳在拿起它的時候抓著末端大力的敲擊、以避免上面可能棲息的各種小型生物，妳不只一次在妳的兄長手上看見被叮咬過的痕跡---此時，妳感覺附近有動靜，腎上腺素讓妳不顧一切的抓起木棍、並保持自己膝蓋的彈性以備隨時可能的狀態，然而妳的信心在瞬間就開始撤退，因為妳感覺腳步聲非常異常…

他接近的速度太快了！當妳意識到時，那個物體絕對就在妳不遠的地方，妳慌忙的將木棍舉起，開始考慮大聲喊叫是否是件好主意，下一秒，妳的手差點抓不住木棍。

「heya…人類，很高興看到妳…」

隨著他嘶啞破碎的聲音從妳頭上傳來、他已經在妳的前面而且抓住妳的木棍，妳開始為自己陷入的窘境感到驚慌，因為妳感覺他發出了奇怪的聲音，如果妳沒有猜錯，他正在 _ 嗅妳 _ ！為什麼？

「…鐵的味道…受傷了？」

他將妳的木棍往上抽，妳的手臂在那瞬間隨之被拉高、此時妳才發現手肘的部份有被撕裂的痛感傳來、妳反射性的縮手，但妳感覺自己被抓住了，冰涼、光滑但過於複雜而多節…妳思考著對方為何在野外戴著塑膠手套？

「呃…先生？」

妳試著說話，但是從妳嘴裡溜出來的聲音非常怪異且微小，妳忍不住咳嗽了。

「…我看見了…不少…不過也不深。」

他似乎沒有注意到妳在說話，對方正拉著妳的手在觀察妳…妳感覺到一股說不出的異樣感…等等，妳雖然不高，但至少還有一百五十幾公分，對方抓著妳的前臂的高度、而他聲音絕對遠高於妳…他到底有多高？

「…沒有問題…妳看起來不會做壞事，所以…我會幫助妳…」

妳感覺整個人被拉了起來，從腹部傳來的重擊讓妳差點吐出來、妳不禁感謝自己先前沒有吃太多東囑，而他此時才發現這個姿勢讓妳非常不適，所以一股拉力讓妳從他的肩膀上滑下來、當妳驚訝的抓住對方時感覺自己抓住類似毛皮之類的東西，而且對方只靠一隻手就能撐起妳！

「…妳看不見？」

妳摸著自己的臉以確定布仍纏在妳的臉上…妳覺得對方才有看不見的問題，但是妳的嘴巴比腦袋轉得還快，在妳意識到之前妳已經將妳的疑惑說出口了。

「您…是穿著衣服的熊嗎？」

當妳想到對方可能不是人類時，妳想起曾經在電視上看過、有點像熊的怪物。然而，這次他並沒有忽略妳的聲音，妳感到身下壓著的地方在抖動。

「不…我是骷髏…名叫sans的骷髏。」

他發出咯咯咯的笑聲。


	2. 新朋友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我在新的故事裡沉溺太久，以致於我現在才發現我的存檔幾乎已經用完了…  
> 想到自己的錯字率實在太高，我必須將腳步放緩  
> 至少完成一個故事之後再將其它的故事放出來  
> 第二視角真的蠻有趣的，考慮到這是我第一次用閱讀者當主角  
> 我希望它看起來很有趣，您怎麼想呢？
> 
> 祝您閱讀愉快；)

妳知道自己已經到達極限了，因為妳發現妳再如何努力、都無法在一個自稱是骷髏的懷裡、和他搖晃的步伐中保持清醒，當妳醒來，妳感到安靜而溫暖，妳可以從空氣中聞到乾燥的木頭香氣、帶著一點材燒特有的味道，所以妳的腦袋裡出現了鄉間特有的木製房屋，而且妳猜它會配有一個精緻的壁爐。

當妳起身，妳可以在妳的身側感覺到厚實的布面軟墊、身上纏著柔軟的毯子，在大略的摸索過後，妳可以知道自己躺在沙發上，妳小心的將腳往下伸、直到搔癢的觸感告訴妳腳下的地毯非常柔軟，當妳的手往前靠，可以摸到觸感冰涼且帶有僵硬邊緣的平面，滑動手指、妳的直覺是這一棟房子的主人一定都很高，因為沙發和桌面的高度都遠高於妳所知的標準，妳不得不抓著桌子才能從沙發上滑下來。

妳在桌上摸索、直到接觸到妳想要的東西為止，妳用手指滑過它的表面、以確定它是茶壺之類的物體，那麼接下來妳需要的東西會在附近。妳往旁邊移動了一些、順利的找到妳原本想找的東西，但它實在太大以致於妳懷疑它是碗，但基於它的形狀，妳說服自己它是蓋著的杯子，當妳將它翻正後面臨了另一個問題，當妳試著移動妳原本以為是水壺的物體時，妳開始懷疑它是水桶…無法單手將它提起的事實是肯定的、而妳無法在無法視物的情況下在這個高度完成這個操作，妳嘆了一口氣後往回爬上沙發、用手量測了一下距離…妳勇敢的往前跳，完美降落在桌上後，妳不由得為自己歡呼！

在那一瞬間妳覺得似乎聽見了奇怪的聲音，妳馬上蹲低身姿…在過了尷尬的一個世紀後，妳默默的回到妳的目標旁邊，先用左手確認杯子的寬度、再用右手確認距離，接著妳勇猛的將水壺往前抬起直到水柱的音調由低轉高才輕輕將水壺擺正，接著妳低下身、用手滑過桌面，慶幸沒有將水灑出來，然而妳必須用兩隻手將杯子捧起才能喝水…至少妳剛才以為是水，當香甜的花香快速的通過喉嚨時妳為之震憾，當妳仰頭喝乾後，續杯的念頭在妳的腦海浮現，但最終妳還是放下了杯子，因為妳覺得在現在的狀況下、尋找廁所是一件有點困難的任務，而且妳並不想在營救者家的地板留下太尷尬的紀念品…

那麼，現在該做什麼呢？腳底的冰涼提醒妳自己正踩在別人家的桌上的事實，所以妳往桌邊移動…並蹲下用自己的裙擺開始擦桌子，妳暗暗的希望自己的腳印沒有留在桌上，當妳的腳跟接觸到桌子邊緣時，妳小心弈弈的往後抬起腳、直到感覺自己已經跨到沙發上了，接著是另一隻---忽來的踹門聲讓妳失去妳應有的專注、在妳的腳尖從光滑的桌邊滑開時、妳腦袋飆過了一句髒話，當妳發現自己被穩穩的接住了的瞬間，妳腦海只想著死前的走馬燈是騙人的這件事。

「SANS？你--你在做---什麼？」

帶著結巴的大嗓門傳來時在房子裡撞出迴音，妳淡淡的想著這個房子到底有多大？妳頭上傳來咯咯笑聲，然後妳懂了，這個骷髏從頭到尾都在旁邊看著妳做那些愚蠢的事！妳有點分不清臉上的熱度來自於羞恥還是惱怒，但更多的是安心，因為至少妳的死因不會是試圖在茶几上劈腿而亡。

「SANS？你--你還沒回答我，那是什麼？」

妳無奈的被擺回毯子裡，感覺有一隻手掌在妳的頭上拍了一下。

「我不太確定...人類？heh。」

Sans將妳移到原本的沙發上並確認妳沒有摔傷，但妳開始覺得妳的營救者有點混蛋。

「人、人類？在--在--這裡？」

妳聽見沉重的腳步聲往妳移動，然而對方輕拍妳的力道出乎意料的大，在妳驚呼時他快速的移開手、接下來妳因為感覺頭髮被用力的拉扯而叫出聲、妳必須跟著站起來才能阻止它們從妳的頭皮離家出走。

「papy不要動…我會幫你。」

在一陣輕微的拉扯後，妳才從他們手裡重獲自由，妳摸了摸自己的頭皮、忍不住發出嘶聲。

「我、我--很抱歉！我的、眼睛不是很好---沒有、沒有注意到--你、你的頭髮、纏、纏住---我的手了。」

他的語調變得更加奇怪而緊張，尤其是在面對妳的時候，但他的嗓門還是很大。

「沒關係，我眼睛也不好。」

因為剛才的拉扯，妳綁在頭上的布有點滑落，妳決定重新將它纏好。

「你、你的--眼、眼--睛怎麼了？」

妳發現已經可以看得到一些模糊的輪廓，但因為他往前靠向妳、導致妳的視線又再度變暗。

「我被太強的光線傷到眼睛…不過我想它過幾天就會好的，只要讓它休息幾天。」

在妳想把布纏回去之前，他涼涼的氣息吹到妳的臉上，然後妳感覺手裡的布被抽走了。

「不、不--，小--小、小的人、人類，你--你需要清、清潔和--食、食物，你、你全身---都、都是傷，現、現---在讓、讓我--來幫你。」

他的眼睛差、說話結巴，但是很貼心，他在妳心裡留下了很好的印象…直到妳差點淹死，妳沒想到自己必須在浴缸裡掙扎求生，妳緊緊攀在邊緣、為了空氣再次充滿肺部而歡呼。

「發、發生--什、什麼、事了嗎？」

大嗓門從門的另一側傳來，妳因為怕他衝進來而馬上回話。

「沒事！我只是滑了一下！」

妳往下滑了一點，並努力的讓自己往另一側移動、期望這個深到像儲水池的浴缸後側會比較淺，妳聽見敲門聲。

「妳搆得到嗎？…我忘記papy的浴缸很深。」

妳聽見Sans的聲音時不禁有點惱火，他最好是會忘記自己家浴缸有多深！在妳開口要回應他時，妳的手滑了一下、在另一隻手也沒能抓住的情況下再度摔進水裡，在被撈起之前妳只喝了幾口水，妳慶幸這次沒用鼻子。

「這裡，抓著這裡。」

Sans引導妳抓住邊緣，直到妳發現現在站著也能浮出水面了，妳慌張的一手抓著邊緣、一手擋住自己的身體，但妳因為不知道要擋上面還下面而感到慌張，於是妳只好夾著大腿把自己縮成一個7。

「heh，毛巾在旁邊…我每三分鐘叫妳一次，如果妳沒回應我會再來的…」

妳並沒有聽見Sans出去的聲音，只是感覺空氣裡有一股靜電，直到大嗓門跟Sans的對話聲音從外面悶悶的傳來，妳才以光速般的動作完成清洗。在妳摸索的過程中，妳發現毛巾上放著另一疊布料，妳將其攤開時發現是一件T恤和另一件比較小的布塊，在穿上它時妳不由得好奇為何怪物們會擁有這個，幸運的是它非常的寬鬆，所以妳並不需要擔心自己把它撐爆這件事，較小的布塊似乎是一件有點失去彈性的運動短褲，妳微微的鬆了一口氣，沒有內衣這件事就算了，但妳真的很不希望自己必須光著屁股四處走。

當敲門聲第三次響起，妳迅速的穿上褲子、出聲請求他們幫妳走出浴室，因為妳不希望自己在濕滑的地板上摔斷自己的脖子。當妳感覺自己被引導到已經固定上軟墊的高腳餐椅時、食物的香氣騷動了妳的胃，妳不禁想起自己已經有一段時間沒進食的事實，但在那之前，妳請求讓妳拿回布條將眼睛矇上，妳知道自己的視力已經逐漸好轉、但不代表妳敢在失去視力這件事上冒險，在他們再次陷入纏手危機前、妳自己將它固定在臉上，眼前的黑暗讓妳感到安心，妳期待明天的狀況會更好一些。

「…這裡，妳需要喝一點湯。」

當Sans的手指引導妳將手放到餐具邊時妳有點微弱的笑了，因為妳不久前才大口大口的在浴缸裡喝了一頓，但從香氣來說、妳有預感這將是無從挑剔的佳餚，妳只是用手摸了摸他們塞在妳手上像湯勺的湯匙，再摸了一下他們推給妳如同湯鍋般的碗，妳便開始輕聲笑了起來，在大嗓門的催促下妳輕輕的舀了一匙，不忘對它吹兩下才入口。

「你覺得如、如何？」

酸甜中帶點辛辣、清爽的香氣在妳的鼻腔蔓延，但除了蕃茄及洋蔥、妳在嘴裡嚼到預期之外的口感。

「這是什麼湯？」

妳再度喝了一口，然後在聽到答案的時候愣了一下。

「蔬、蔬菜燉--蜂蛹。」

嗯，這很好的解釋了妳口中會爆漿的物體是什麼，妳再度將湯塞進嘴裡。

「我沒猜到妳會喜歡它。」

Sans的聲音從旁邊傳來，接著是大嗓門指正他的咂嘴聲，但面對他的調侃妳並不是很在意。

「我哥炸給我吃過，用玉米粉沾蛋液炸酥、再撒一點胡椒鹽，口感不錯，我只是沒想到它也可以煮湯…所以你們養蜂？」

妳繼續吃，直到感覺已經沒辦法在碗底挖到東西，忍不住打了個飽嗝並為此道歉，說起妳的哥哥，妳想著該盡快跟他聯絡了。

「heh…牠們在不該築巢的地方定居了，不能怪我們。」

「呣，如果是合適的品種，你們下次可以試著養牠們，牠們會幫你帶來不錯的收獲--我哥之前養過一陣子，那讓我的零用錢增加不少。」

「人--人類，你、你會養蜂？」

「我哥能作得比我好、而且之前的蜂箱都有留下來，如果你們需要的話我可以把那些都給你們--在那之前，你們這邊有電話嗎？我必須跟他們聯絡…雖然我不知道我哥是不是幫我舉行過葬禮了。」

妳可以想像得到發現妳失蹤後妳哥哥會有多難過，雖然他總是將妳當成孩子、而且總是覺得妳太過調皮，但妳知道他很在乎妳。

「之前…有一場雷雨…到現在還沒修好…」

「大、大概--兩個、星--期了。」

妳很驚訝他們為什麼聽起來一點都不在意。

「我、我們的--朋友，都、都在這。」

「我以為大家會去這個世界看看？」

「…那不重要…我有手機，妳要跟誰聯絡？」

大嗓門只是確認妳已經吃不下後把餐具收走並離開餐桌，妳疑惑氣氛為什麼不太對，而妳請Sans幫忙撥電話給妳哥哥時卻直接轉進語音信箱，妳只好留言給他。

「…無論如何…我回去看過…沒有其他人…沒有警察，車子也沒了…妳怎麼想？」

「我也不懂，我一開始認為自己只是被綁架，但後來事情有點不太對…他們將我關了至少幾個月，我記得我原本準備要過聖誕節了，但現在好像接近夏天了？」

「現在是五月…」

妳被自己白白沒了六個月的事實給狠狠打擊了，惶論妳在這之間被強迫做的那些事？妳抓住自己的手臂並彎下腰，不自覺的感到噁心和憤怒。

「外面…不安全。」

妳疑惑的抬頭，妳忘記自己看不到，於是妳還是問出口。

「我不懂你的意思？」

「…狩獵…」

妳聽見了有節奏的敲擊聲，答答答-答、答答答-答，妳莫名的感到毛骨悚然。

「…人類…帶著槍來…帶走肉…也帶走怪物…大家…餓…」

在他說話的時候敲擊聲漸漸加快，在這之後變成刺耳的撕抓聲，妳不懂這是什麼東西造成的。

「人類…妳也想帶走所有的東西嗎？」

妳感覺冰冷的爪子抓住妳的手臂，下一秒妳被迫橫過餐桌、妳肯定自己的肋骨就算沒事也會留下大片瘀青，妳不得不試著在餐桌上穩住自己，於是妳達成成年後第二次在餐桌上蹦跳的成就，然而這種玩笑只能停留在妳的腦海一秒、Sans似乎沒打算放過妳，他在笑，搖晃著。

「hahahaha…妳想知道嗎？…這裡…只剩下絕望！因為妳！」

妳不能理解，但是妳知道這不對勁、妳掙扎著，但是他的力氣超乎妳的想像，他在拖倒妳時妳的腳踹倒了椅子、發出巨響。

「SANS？SANS！！」

妳感覺自己已經懸空了、接著拉扯的方向變了，當妳只是短暫的摔下、而不是被甩到地板，妳對桌子是如此穩固而感到感激，當妳手腳並用的往後退時、大嗓門似乎在和Sans扭打，接著妳聽見了可怕的重擊聲，妳聽見了什麼東西 _ 碎裂的聲音 _ 。

「住、住手！我們已經不在地下了！」

妳第一次聽到大嗓門如此流暢的說話，接著是持續了好一陣子的嗄吱聲，妳聽見緩慢而低沉的聲音回來了。

「…我…我很抱歉…papy…」

妳感覺有輕微的衣物磨擦聲，他停在妳的身邊，很快的、另一個冰涼的氣息輕輕的拍在妳身上，妳只能猜是大嗓門將他擋在妳跟Sans之間，片刻，你感覺一個腳步聲離開了，接著的是門被打開、並輕輕的關上的聲音。

「人--人類，你還---還好嗎？我--我沒有注、注意到，妳--妳會痛嗎？」

大嗓門似乎不敢碰妳，而妳只是揉了揉自己的肋骨、為自己健勇的身體歡呼。

「我沒事，只是被嚇到了…他還好嗎？怎麼了？」

「我--我們…」

妳聽見喀啦喀啦的搔抓聲，這讓妳的後腦勺有點發癢的感覺。

「…對、對不起--SA--NS只、只是一時忘記--我們、們已經到--地、地面上了。」

他的語調越來越急，妳開始對他的舌頭安全感到擔憂，雖然妳下一秒就在想骷髏有沒有舌頭這件事，妳對自己總是愛胡思亂想而嘆息，妳伸手想安慰大嗓門，但還沒觸及他的時候、他便發出了咿啊的怪叫聲。

「怎麼了嗎？…我碰到什麼不該碰的東西？」

「不--不，我、我只是---沒、沒有想到。」

「我只想…安慰你，我不會做奇怪的事…可以嗎？」

「…O--OK…」

他似乎很害怕，當妳觸摸到他時妳可以感覺到細微的顫抖，但如同妳剛才的預感，妳在光滑的物體上觸摸到了帶著溫度的…眼淚，妳努力不去想他們怎麼哭。

「我聽說…你們被封印在地下時，發生過很多可怕的事，是嗎？」

妳感覺面前的大塊頭似乎是在點頭，妳想起幾年前的新聞，一個在鏡頭前瑟瑟發抖的女孩述說的那些事---怪物們在饑荒中殘存、無數的生命灰飛煙滅，妳記得他們看上去比街上的遊民還要殘破、連垂死的植物都比他們來得有生氣，妳記得妳大學中輟去從軍的朋友說過前輩有PTSD的事…妳肯定他們身上也發生了一樣的事。

「你們試過去看醫生嗎？」

大嗓門沒有聲音，妳理解的瞬間想咬斷自己的舌頭、妳依舊記得人類曾經對他們做過什麼，妳仍然有印象妳大學同學說過怪物們很噁心、妳在新聞上看過怪物們被商店驅逐的畫面，突如其來的內疚幾乎讓妳想大叫出聲，妳忍不住抱住大嗓門的頭、即使他的下巴刺到了妳剛才還隱隱作痛的肋骨。

「人、人類…？」

當他說話時，妳開始覺得鼻酸。

「對不起…人類很壞，這一點都不公平…對不起。」

妳不得不用力吸鼻子，但眼淚已經在他頭上滴出了啪答的聲音，大嗓門長長的手臂笨拙的圍著妳、並妳背上輕輕的上下滑動，他肯定很怕再纏上妳的頭髮。

「你、你不---你不壞。」

「是嗎？」

「你、你說好吃，你--說對、對不起，你--安慰我--」

他話說到一半就停了，忽然、妳感覺大嗓門猛然的往後退，妳用力的拉住桌子以避免被拖倒，接著妳聽見他跌倒的聲音，該死、聽起來很痛。

「你還好嗎？怎麼了？」

「我、我---對、對不起！我不知道！」

「不知道什麼？」

「我、我碰到妳、妳的身體、我--我沒發現！星星啊！」

噢--妳忽然恍然大悟，考慮到一開始就是妳抓住人家的頭不放的事實，妳發出了有點尷尬的笑聲，妳再次吸了鼻子。

「嘿嘿，沒事，你不知道人類的性別也是正常的啊！尤其我又這麼不一般！哈哈哈！」

沒有得到預期的回應，妳更加尷尬了一些，直到妳聽見他發出了一陣介於嗯與呃的嘆息、長到妳開始好奇他的肺活量時，妳感覺他抓住妳的肩膀。

「人、人類！」

「是？」

「我--我想，我必--必須。」

「呃？」

「對、對妳--負責。」

妳的腦袋開始吐出妳過去六個月學到的那些字眼，妳詛咒自己並努力想把那些東西趕出去。

「我、PA--PA、PYRUS--會成、成為妳--妳的朋友，我會---負、負責妳、妳的安全，送、送妳回家！」

噢，妳想賞自己兩個巴掌，然後妳做了，得到了一個Hyeh做為回應，然後花了很長時間才知道妳的新朋友叫Papyrus而不是Papapyrus。


	3. 家人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道我用了太多的刪節號及頓號，但我仍相信這麼做才能生動的在腦海裡播放他們真實的對話狀態。  
> 如果您覺得看起來不舒服，請主動告訴我吧！  
> 那您怎麼說呢？
> 
> 祝您一切都好：)

當Papyrus實在沒辦法繼續清醒、只能把妳獨自留在沙發上的這一晚，妳確定妳沒有聽見Sans回來的聲音，這裡實在過於安靜、以至於妳在細雨聲中還能分辨出至少三種不同的蛙鳴，當妳先過了六個月與世隔絕的生活、這些環境音真能算得上是天籟，所以當Sans的聲音直接在妳頭上出現的時候、實在不能怪妳從沙發上滾下來。

「…hey，妳醒了嗎？」

「…現在醒了，怎麼了？」

當妳試著從纏住妳的毯子裡逃出來時，妳感覺自己像貓一樣被拎了起來、並好好的放到沙發上，然而妳已經開始習慣他說話的奇怪停頓和慢悠悠的速度。

「我想確認一下…妳哥哥都怎麼稱呼妳？」

妳幾乎可以聽到他的竊笑聲沉在喉嚨上了，雖然不懂他為什麼會有這種反應，但妳為接下來要說出口的話感到有點羞以啟齒。

「小猴子。」

好，現在他完全出來了，他怎麼可以用那麼低沉的聲音笑出這樣的聲調？妳不禁為之氣結，但現在不是考慮這個的時候。

「我哥回覆了？」

「…我猜是這樣…我猜妳會希望盡早知道…」

妳從空氣中的冷涼猜得到現在絕對還沒天亮，是的，妳很急、急到妳半夜被吵醒都不能生氣，所以妳扁著嘴深吸一口氣後、在臉上拉出最獻媚的笑容，用妳最標準的腔調讀出請這個字，當Sans咯咯的笑聲在妳頭上響起來的同時，妳想著這是好現象、並暗自祈禱他 _ 發作 _ 的頻率並不高。

「…他這麼說…」

妳可以在他慢條斯里的語調中聽到他手指的輕擊聲，在急著想知道消息時、他那種放慢0.5倍的說話方式讓妳莫名焦躁。

『…哇哦…太久沒聯絡，我都忘記怎麼稱呼妳了…』

_他現在是在裝聲音嗎_ ？接著是一片尷尬的沉默，妳忍不住咂嘴。

「就這樣？」

「…就這樣，只是我幫妳回覆他妳叫小猴子了…」

在他話說完的那一刻、妳可以聽見嗡嗡聲從前方傳來，接著是輕敲聲，Sans沙啞的招呼在散發懶散，接著、妳聽見熟悉的重低音在遠方飆出各種妳聽過跟沒聽過的髒話，裡面各種新奇的形容詞讓妳忍不住想繼續往下聽。

「…我想這是找妳的。」

「謝謝。」

當Sans完全放棄跟他纏鬥而直接將電話開放成擴音時，妳不由得佩服起妳哥。

「哈囉？」

「幹他媽的妳最好沒事！告訴我他要什麼！？」

「嘿---冷靜，我沒事…我現在是安全的。」

「真的？那妳先背一段圓周率給我聽。」

「好，3.1415926…後面忘了。」

「小猴子！真的是妳！」

妳幾乎要為了他是用妳永遠背不出小數第八位來認妳而生氣，接著是一段很長很長的嘆氣，他要妳提醒他等等向妳的營救者道歉，但妳沒說他其實就在旁邊，Sans很認真的在控制他的音量…偷笑的音量。

「我不知道你會多國語言。」

「嘿、妳又不是不知道妳哥我多才多藝…先不說這個，妳到底怎麼了？」

「我？我還真的不知道，總而言之、我除了白白老六個月外沒什麼差別。」

「噢？所以我現在是大舅子了還是什麼了嗎？」

「呿！你怎麼不說為什麼到現在我還不是姑姑？」

「嘖…那還不是最糟的，妳知道妳現在基本就是個死人嗎？」

「嗯…我以為我的骨頭上還有肉？」

妳忍不住想知道Sans聽到妳們的對話會怎麼想，畢竟他們就是真正的 _ 骷髏 _ 啊？雖然這是個有點冒犯的想法，但確實讓妳忍不住笑了。

「我沒有在開玩笑，我幫把妳報失蹤之後隔沒多久妳就被註記成死亡了。」

「所以是找到遺物了、還是把誰認成我了是嗎？」

「不，什麼都沒有，但是他媽的死亡證明就直接寄來了，我以為是惡作劇還是什麼、但他媽的是真的！」

「我只是失蹤六個月、不是六年啊！」

「妳知道六年還不能報死亡嗎？」

「不知道！我也不想知道！這 _ 天殺的 _ 是怎麼回事？」

「嘿！女孩子不要說髒話。」

「你好意思？你剛才說的比我髒上兩百倍---你叫我以後怎麼看待洋芋片？」

妳感覺Sans的笑聲聽起來快憋不住了。

「好，不說這個，老媽她還不知道妳失蹤的事。」

但妳在妳聽到這句話時噎住了一口氣，妳感覺胃在下沉。

「…老爸知道了？」

「對，他差點把地下室的酒喝光了。」

「整個地下室？！」

「收到死亡證明的時候，他砸了妳的那瓶酒。」

妳懂那代表什麼，妳父親老家的習俗會為剛出生的女兒買酒、等她結婚時才會開封，那稱作女兒紅，但若在嫁出去前就發生變故、剩下來的酒叫花雕，那是花凋的同音字，而妳清楚的知道妳父親曾經失去過一個妹妹…

「…沒關係，我們總能找到一瓶跟妳同年的，所以妳現在在哪？」

Sans先回話了、在妳不得不想辦法止住眼淚時，妳開始覺得他沒有那麼混蛋。

「…我們在Ebott…你---」

「Ebott？！慢著，那個Ebott？」

「…對， _ 那個 _ Ebott。」

妳對Sans的聲音還能再更低感到驚奇，但那聽起來 _ 不是很好 _ ，正當妳吸了鼻子打算插嘴時、妳哥的聲音再度傳來。

「妳他媽的最好是在那裡！我不相信妳還比我早到那裡！妳甚至沒辦法買機票啊！」

「…噢…」

Sans的聲音很好的詮釋了他的疑惑，妳很高興他的聲調聽起來正常一點了，此時妳聽到細微的震動聲伴隨著提示音。

「…快沒電了。」

「噢！老天，我至少要一星期才能到妳們那裡！先生、我很抱歉剛才對你這麼大吼大叫、請你幫我把我妹送到警察局或是什麼都好---」

妳可以聽到妳哥以極高的速度開始講話，Sans的聲音依然慢悠悠的。

「我們這裡…沒有人。」

「慢著那是什麼意思？」

震動聲再度傳來。

「…我說我們這---」

嗯，當Sans閉上嘴巴時、妳猜手機應該沒電了，但妳想知道他沒說完的話是什麼，而他肯定看得懂妳的表情是什麼意思。

「…我們這裡只有怪物。」

「噢…那你們怎麼去鎮上？」

「…papy有車…但是要6個小時。」

妳不由得覺得屁股酸痛了起來，但至少會比在這打擾別人好。

「只是我們很少在用…所以它也壞了。」

妳開始對怪物在物質這一方面這麼不講究而感到沮喪，但妳試圖掙扎。

「那你們怎麼吃飯？用的東西怎麼辦？」

「我們…自己做。」

當妳想繼續問時妳腦海閃過了早先跟Papyrus的對話，當妳閉上嘴、把手放在明顯過高的沙發時、Sans並沒有忽略妳的表情。

「…怎麼了？」

「對不起。」

「為了…什麼？」

「人類…對你們不夠友善。」

「heh…我們也是。」

妳腦海閃過了那些論壇上的傳聞，妳搖搖頭把那些事拋出去，在妳深呼吸時妳忽然感到胸前一陣抽痛、妳不由得輕輕的揉了揉肋骨、悶痛隱隱傳來。

「…抱歉。」

「啊？」

現在輪到Sans道歉，氛圍變得很奇怪，妳又聽到那個讓妳頭皮發癢的搔抓聲。

「…我和papy…偶爾會忘記…已經不在地下的事。」

「沒關係，Papyrus有跟我說過，我可以理解，為此我能做些什麼嗎？」

「嗯…不要讓papy吃肉…他會怕。」

「好，我會記得的。」

妳想起了那鍋湯，思考是不是要推薦他們用雞蛋來取代蛋白質？

「heh…聽起來…妳們已經是朋友了？」

「耶嘿，誰能想得到大---大個子是這麼可愛的傢伙呢？」

Sans忽略了妳奇怪的停頓，只是輕聲的咯咯笑了起來。

「是的…他是最棒的兄弟。」

妳忍不住再次打哈欠，而Sans只是將毯子裏到妳身上、並將妳推到適當的位置。

「睡吧…明天我會去問問…有沒有人要去鎮上。」

「…謝謝，為了這一切。」

他離開之前只留下了一聲輕輕的heh，妳不由得開始想，怪物們不該被稱作怪物…比對妳遇上的事以及發生在他們身上的事，人類才是更加怪異的存在，當妳滿腦子想著奇怪的事情、連什麼時候睡著都不知道，接著讓妳醒過來的是Papyrus熱情的呼叫，妳覺得沒感覺自己有閉上眼睛過。

當妳從沙發上再度跳起時，妳才發現聲音是從外面傳來的，妳驚訝自己在陌生的環境裡怎麼能睡得這麼熟、連Papyrus走出門妳都不知道，但外面的爭吵聲打斷了妳的思緒，妳在怒吼中僵硬，那個聲音妳沒有聽過。

「退後！怪物！！你不應該在這裡！」

「人、人類，我、我們--不打架！」

「退後！我叫你退後！」

該死的！Sans呢？Papyrus有危險！此時妳聽見了令妳感到一陣惡寒的聲音，那是妳常常在電影中聽見的上膛聲，他的手裡有槍！

「怪物！滾回去地底！你們不配在陽光下！」

當那個穿著迷彩裝的老人將獵槍瞄向Papyrus的胸前時，他絕對沒有想到自己下一秒會看到白日星，意外的呼喊聲從他嘴裡溜了出來、接著是第二次！剛才如果看到流星群，那麼這次將會是隕石等級，他的眼前除了白光、什麼都看不到了。

「人類！」

在Papyrus的高喊聲中，妳甩動了手中的平底鍋，趁手的重量、高品質的堅固！但妳仍然因為光線而不斷流淚，當妳的目光越過倒地的獵人看向Papyrus時，妳對光線過於敏感、導致他看上去像在發光一樣，此時妳才真正認識到妳的新朋友是個什麼樣的大傢伙…妳在淚眼中將他從上到下掃了一圈，鑑於妳悲慘的目測標準及絕非正常尺寸的屋簷，妳仍不知道他有多高，但當他將身體彎下、把他的臉湊過來的時候，妳感覺自己僵在原地。

妳明明知道他會是一個骷髏，但實際看到又是一回事…妳沒有料到他的臉是破碎的，牙齒亂七八糟還帶著腥紅色的污漬、而且他似乎隨時都在發抖，嗄吱聲夾雜著喘息，這就是他結巴的原因嗎？等等，他有肺嗎？有舌頭嗎？他怎麼說話的？盯著他明顯過長的脊骨，妳的腦袋一片空白。

「…妳們到底在做什麼？」

Sans的聲音從妳身後傳來時、妳感覺脖子一陣酥癢，但光線讓妳忍不住開始揉起眼睛，妳可以感覺到他往下看向妳的臉、想看清楚妳的眼睛是怎麼回事，但當妳看見他頭上的巨大破口時、妳忍不住張開嘴巴。

「你頭上有松鼠。」

當那毛絨的小生物鑽進他腦殼裡的同時，妳被腳下的獵人踹了一腳，妳在翻倒的同時聽見Sans大吼大叫的聲音，緊接著的、是轟然的爆炸聲和玻璃碎裂聲，妳腦袋裡只有一句：完了。


	4. 人類與小小的人類

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恐慌發作注意。

「我很抱歉…這是我第六次這麼說了，但這不能怪我！任誰都會覺得是這樣啊！」

妳繼續幫老獵人捏肩膀，但妳真的非常沮喪，因為妳幾乎就是在 _ 槌 _ 他，而他仍然說他一點感覺都沒有。

「就算妳不知道、妳也不該這麼做！」

當他開始大聲吼妳的時候，妳不由得想起妳的兄長。

「魯莽！妳眼睛都要瞎了還這麼亂來！像不像個女孩子？」

「…heh…他哥叫她小猴子。」

當妳在他身上找到妳哥哥的身影的同時、Sans的聲音從旁邊慢悠悠的飄了過來，屋子裡頓時充滿了笑聲的雙重奏，Papyrus瞪視他時、不得不先放下手上修復窗戶的槌子，他的眼睛似乎真的看不太清楚、導致他必須把臉貼得很近才能好好工作。

「SA--SANS，嘲、嘲笑小小的人、人類--是、是不對的，何、何況她--只是比較粗魯一點。」

不，妳真的不覺得這真的有安慰到妳，但妳知道他肯定沒有嘲諷妳的心思，所以妳只是不滿的用力咬住下唇、然後在Sans用力嘲笑妳這樣更像的時候把冰枕往他頭上扔，但是臉上的布條鬆動了、妳不得不再度調整它，妳現在可以用降低光線的方式透過布料網格看東西了，這讓妳感到安心許多。但每當妳的視線掠過Sans頭上的破口以及Papyrus臉上的裂痕及歪斜的牙齒，妳都會感到心臟傳來一陣抽痛， _ 妳試著不去想他們到底發生過什麼事 _ 。

「那麼，妳為什麼在這？」

老獵人轉身看妳，妳終於從用各種方式槌他的地獄裡逃脫，當妳忙著甩手、抬起左肩鬆開關節時、妳沒有留意Sans的目光如何快速的掠過老獵人。

「嗯…去年我被綁架、大概白白關了六個月？然後…我猜是在被賣掉的路上剛好遇上點意外，然後Sans剛好經過把我撈出來…呃，這是昨天還前天的事？」

「…前天？」

從Papyrus旁邊晃過來的Sans把下巴擱在沙發椅背上，他說話的語調聽起來是什麼都不確定，而妳故意 _ 忽略 _ 自己其實也不記得的這件事。

「妳還記得他們的樣子嗎？」

「不，我幾乎沒有真正的看到任何人，我猜他們要移動我的時候就對我下藥…其餘的時間，他們對待我的方式像是在養倉鼠。」

如果沒有布片遮擋、那他們會看見光彩從妳眼裡消失，但他們只看見妳輕輕的聳肩。

「倉鼠？」

「…床在地板、食物在桌上，衣服就塞在櫃子裡，就這樣。」

妳省略的細節多過一套百科全書，但令人窒息的畫面出現在妳的腦海的瞬間、妳的胃忽然覺得它有搖滾的天賦， _ 噁心感告訴妳真的不想談這個 _ ，老獵人把令妳不適的話題移到另一個方向。

「他們有向妳家人要求贖金嗎？」

「…聽起來沒有。」

妳想起妳的哥哥跟妳對話時的奇怪反應，妳開始思索妳是不是遺漏了什麼？當老獵人再度向妳低頭並抬起他的眉骨時、妳只是別開臉，老獵人看著妳環著自己的肩膀時眨了眨眼。

「也許是因為妳滯銷、他們才不得不養妳這麼久？」

兩秒，妳被冒犯的不悅取代了焦慮，在他頭上敲了兩下所產生的愧疚感瞬間蕩然無存、一點灰都不剩，下一秒，Sans決定加入戰局。

「…所以載著妳的卡車就是贈品？但是…它已經燒掉了…我猜他們沒有 _ 退貨 _ 了。」(Return/酬利)

配上慢到讓人斷氣的語速、妳的憤怒煮沸妳的詞彙庫、妳張開嘴卻吐不出什麼稱得上反擊的話，所以妳開始詛咒Sans會被松鼠當成公寓，當他被擊中時、眼眶裡的光點變得跟盤子一樣大。

「…ouch，誰想得到小猴子說得出這麼歹毒的話…我當初應該 _ 滅火 _ 就好…」(put out/放到外面)

他像個戲劇女王一樣把骨頭手按在胸口，老獵人笑到開始咳嗽。

「S、SANS！」

「…sup？不覺得很 _ 肱骨 _ 嗎？bro…我看見你在笑。」(Humorous/幽默,humerus/肱骨)

Papyrus大步跨過他兄弟身旁，將妳從老獵人背後撈進他懷裡。

「夠、夠了！你、你們--今、今天都、都沒有---我、我的食物！」

「hey…bro，你不會讓我挨餓的…對嗎？」

「欸？我幫你帶了很多調味料來欸？」

Sans和老獵人求饒的速度不是妳最驚訝的地方，而是Papyrus堅決拒絕原諒他們的態度，Papyrus把妳小心的托在手裡、將妳帶進了廚房，妳可以聽見Sans在外面和老獵人互相推卸責任的抱怨聲。Papyrus必須蹲下才能將妳放回到地面，妳聽見他的關節因輕微顫抖所發出的嗄吱聲。

「我、我很--抱歉，我---沒、沒有，早、早點--阻止他們。」

「Papyrus…你不必為他們做的事道歉。」

「我--我應該。」

當他扭動自己的手套、妳聽見嗄吱聲更明顯了一些，他先是看了一眼外面才回頭，他用手遮在扭曲的牙齒旁邊、試著小聲說話。

「我、我很久，沒有--聽、聽見Sans，笑、笑得這麼--開、開心。」

Papyrus的眼窩邊緣非常的厚、簡直塞滿他的眼眶，所以妳沒辦法從那裡讀到什麼，但他縮著肩膀的樣子讓妳覺得很心疼，即便妳知道他們可能不喜歡被碰觸、但妳選擇順從妳的心，妳伸手將自己掛到他的肩膀上，除了抱著他、妳原本還想想拍拍他的背，但妳只能拍到他的後腦勺，妳在安慰他的時候詛咒自己是個 _ 矮子 _ 。但在妳的輕拍下、他的嗄吱聲變小了。

「沒關係，我們是朋友…所以如果我之後欺負Sans、你也不會生氣，對不對？」

妳聽見他發出Nyeh-heh-heh-heh的笑聲時、忍不住一起笑了，妳因為他的笑聲太可愛又拍了他兩下才放開他，當妳看見他試圖在妳發現之前就擦掉眼淚時、妳感覺自己的心臟在融化。

「我、我不會，而、而且我--我會先幫、幫妳教、教訓他，我--我要做最、最棒的--意、意大利麵，然、然後不給--他、他們吃！」

妳笑著拍打他的肩膀，當他可愛的笑聲再度飄散在廚房、妳聽見外面傳來更大聲的抱怨。Papyrus從冰箱拿出各種食材，當他拿出冷藏的麵團、妳才知道他連麵條都自己撮。所以妳決定幫忙，但是因為不可抗力的尺寸問題，妳最後只能幫忙端盤子，而Papyrus也真的只拿了兩組餐具給妳，當妳被Papyrus抱上餐椅時、老獵人和Sans在座位上拿著打開的罐頭盡全力裝出委屈的表情，Sans開始發出嗚嗚聲時、妳因為笑得太大力而感覺臉頰酸痛。

「沒、沒有！」

Papyrus甚至用力的哼了氣才轉身回廚房，Sans和老獵人盯著妳的盤子、口水都快流到他們的下巴上了，妳感到於心不忍，趁Papyrus不注意的時候捲了一球塞到Sans面前。

「噓---！下次沒有囉！」

但是隨著時間過去，妳的微笑慢慢下滑，因為Sans只是呆呆的看著妳，妳開始懷疑自己是不是誤會了什麼？也許Sans只是想逗Papyrus玩？正當妳要縮手時、Sans微微張開嘴、慢慢的就著妳拿著的叉子將麵咬進嘴裡，他小心翼翼的模樣讓妳想起浪貓從妳手中拿走麵包的樣子。

「…heh。」

他瞇著眼睛露出了很滿足的笑容，妳開始懷疑在他下巴搔癢是不是能讓他發出呼嚕聲。

「小、小小的人類--妳、妳不能爬、爬上去！」

Papyrus拿著湯回來時、看見妳站在椅子上，他才想起今天忘記給妳座墊，他偏頭想了一下、直接將妳放到他的膝蓋上。嗯，猜猜誰是泰迪熊呢？妳決定不去想這件事，當妳低頭捲起麵條並吃了一口，妳開始理解為什麼他們拋棄尊嚴的速度可比光速，妳懷疑妳過去吃的麵都是假的！妳低頭快速扒麵時，老獵人的表情只能用心碎來形容。

「吃、吃慢一點，我、我煮了--很多。」

Papyrus將妳放下、回頭進廚房時，老獵人開心的爬過桌子準備等妳餵食，但他錯估Papyrus的腳程，當妳聽見Papyrus肋骨下發出響亮的咕嚕聲時、Sans在座位上抖了一下。

「你、壞蛋！」

Papyrus甩動麵夾子將老獵人拍回座位的動作、讓妳想起電影裡聖騎士打敗魔王的那一刻，妳忍不住大笑了起來，但當妳看見Papyrus抓在另一隻手的盆子裡、冒著香氣的麵幾乎堆成山時妳微笑了，Papyrus終究是心軟的，於是妳給了他們台階下。

「如、如果不是因為小、小小的人類--幫、幫你們求情，我、我才不、不給你們---吃。」

Papyrus把麵分到他們面前的盤子的時候，老獵人用敬畏的眼神看著妳，而旁邊的Sans臉上的尖尖高起的笑容幾乎要把他的臉切開了。當妳再度捲起麵，Papyrus低頭將鍋子大小的湯碗推到妳旁邊。

「小、小小的人類，好、好吃嗎？」

「嗯…Papyrus，我覺得我不能跟你在一起太久。」

妳感覺他整張臉都皺了起來，雖然妳不知道骷髏怎麼做到這點，但妳不打算讓大泰迪難過。

「你煮的東西都太好吃了！我會被你養成球！」

當妳鼓起臉頰的時候，Papyrus大笑著用戴著手套的指頭戳了戳妳的臉。

「沒、沒辦法，誰、誰叫我、我是偉、偉大的--PAPYRUS！NYEN HEH HEH HEH！」

他再度將妳放回膝蓋上，他可愛的笑聲震動了妳了，Papyrus餵妳喝湯的時候、餐桌另一邊傳來了兩道嫉妒的目光，因為Papyrus沒有想把湯分他們喝的意思，對此妳愛莫能助。直到Papyrus抱著碗盤的身影消失在廚房時，老獵人銳利的目光回到餐桌上。

「好啦，小猴子，我們來說點正經事。」

老獵人的語調裡失去了剛才的戲謔，但妳仍然沉溺在飽腹帶來的昏沉裡。

「昨天晚上Sans大致上跟我說了一次妳的事…」

妳的目光掠過Sans再回到老獵人臉上，妳微微偏了偏頭。

「我不得不懷疑妳，妳到底怎麼到這裡的？」

妳不由得扣緊了下巴，因為老獵人的目光， _ 他正在打量妳 _ 。

「…你…在說什麼？」

「呵，孩子，這裡遠離城市…這裡沒有人類--為什麼妳會在這裡？」

妳忽然感到手臂的血液逆流帶來的刺麻，但妳沒有回應，妳只是將右手環過身體、緊緊的抓著左臂。

「…人類總是想要更多，他們來這裡、拿他們想要的，我不知道妳是不是他們放在這裡的餌。」

_ 來這裡，拿他們想要的 _ ，這一句話重重的打在妳的心上， _ 妳是不是他們放在這裡的餌 _ ，妳的憤怒與恐懼在內心裡滋長，妳沒發現自己的指甲正慢慢的挖進妳的手臂裡，當妳閉眼時、白色的牆壁和冰冷的床舖，嘰嘰作響的攝影機又回到妳眼前， _ 他們不知道妳發生過什麼 _ ，當妳眨開眼，妳什麼都看不見，只有老獵人粗啞的嗓子一個字一個字的敲進妳的腦海。

「…他們收集任何他們想要的，他們不擇手段，我不得不懷疑妳，現在說吧，妳到底是誰？」

_ 當妳的耳中嗡嗡作響 _ ，妳沒有注意到他的目光在改變，妳沒有注意到Sans從椅子上直起身、叫了妳幾聲小猴子，妳甚至沒有聽見Papyrus走回來的腳步聲，妳只感覺到， _ 寒冷 _ 。

_ 為什麼？我做錯了什麼？為什麼是我？為什麼要逼我？到底想要從我身上得到什麼？為什麼要讓我做那些事？為什麼要拍這些？為什麼要錄下來？不要看！不要看我！ _

_ 不要碰我！！！ _

當妳感覺自己的手被抓住的瞬間、妳使盡全力的掙扎，妳知道你揮中了、妳知道妳踢中了，但妳仍然沒有被放開，妳甚至張開嘴咬了下去、直到妳發現自己咬著的人在顫抖，他發出了嗄吱嗄吱的聲音，但是仍然緊緊的抱著妳。當妳的視線回到眼前，妳看見自己的指甲摳著皮屑和血液、妳的左臂正火辣辣的痛著。

「沒、沒事了，我、我在這裡，壞、壞蛋不說話了。」

妳在Papyrus的臂彎裡，他的聲音在妳的頭上，妳的眼淚拍打在Papyrus胸前，而那裡還留著妳咬他的痕跡，妳甚至在他的衣袖上咬出一個洞，妳在抽泣中找到自己的聲音。

「…對、普起…」

妳連話都說不清楚，當妳向他道歉並將手放在妳咬過的地方時，他只是將妳抱在懷裡輕輕的搖晃，妳看不見他用什麼樣的表情看著老獵人，也沒看見Papyrus在帶妳走上樓梯時如何忽略Sans打算阻止他的動作，他只是將妳藏在他的臂彎下輕輕的拍打妳的背。

妳只知道妳被放在了一個老舊但整潔的床墊上，旁邊有高高的木板讓妳想起了小時候躺過的床，妳緊緊的抓著Papyrus的手套，他不得不再度安撫妳直到妳放開他，他才能清潔妳的手指和左臂，他幫妳上藥時幾乎貼在妳的手上，妳知道他深怕弄傷妳。

最後他伸長了手從櫃子上面拉出更多的毯子，他用最慢最小心的動作躺到妳背後，將毯子裏在妳身上、讓妳靠在他的肋骨時不會覺得痛，妳被淡淡的松木氣息圍繞著、妳被溫暖的包覆著，這裡讓妳感到安全。

「小小的人類…我、我在這，我會保護妳，不要怕。」

Papyrus的聲音很輕，但妳哭累了，沒有發現他說話的語調變得順暢，他的輕拍讓妳慢慢平靜下來，在妳睡著前的最後一刻，妳感覺粗糙的手指從妳臉上小心的把眼淚擦掉、妳沉沉睡去，沒有聽見Sans輕輕關上門的聲音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老獵人只是做他想做的，因為他感覺小猴子藏了什麼。  
> 另外，因為小猴子實在太小了，她的拳打腳踢沒有造成任何人受傷。
> 
> 希望您不要為此感到憂鬱，一切安好。


	5. 裡面．外面

當妳醒來，床上除了妳自己之外沒有任何人，妳發現自己身上裏著厚厚的毛毯，掙扎了一會、最後只能像個毛毛蟲般把自己從布團中推出去，當妳回頭、妳會發現床上留下了一個完整的繭殼，這使妳咯咯的笑了起來，此時，妳聽見遠處輕輕的飄了幾句細碎的對話聲，妳抓起落在枕旁的布條溜下床。

當妳赤裸的雙腳落到地面上，妳才發現剛才躺的地方是一張略顯斑駁的木床，手指撫過，可以感覺到它的主人一定很小心的對待它，細細的擦痕在光線的反射下顯露出多邊型的光圈，這是一張有著可愛的跑車外形但異常寬大的大床，妳疑惑的看向床尾，在床墊外的部份被舖上了額外的毯子，妳眨了眨眼、將目光移到房裡的其它地方。

陽光從一台老舊的電腦螢幕後暖暖的灑進房間、光塵在暗沉的壁紙上舞動，左邊是一扇半掩的門、妳可以從門縫裡看見一些衣物，接著是一面排列整齊的書櫃，它的左側貼著略顯破舊的海盜旗，它已經開始泛白、讓妳有種它剛從船桅上取下的感覺，它旁邊的桌子上擺了許多塑膠人偶，它們打扮成各種英雄的裝扮，但細節的塗裝已經被磨損到看不見了，這裡的一切都讓妳想起Papyrus，但這裡沒有任何的照片讓妳確認。妳轉身出門前將碎布條綁到臉上，因為讓自己的眼睛再休息一天不會有任何損失，但被遮部份的視線讓妳的小趾華麗的踢上床角，妳為此蹲在地上無聲的嘶了好一陣子才走出門。

妳往下看、客廳裡安安靜靜，妳抓著扶手下樓、因為它的間隔差實在太大，當妳落到最後一階時前門打開了，妳和老獵人在看到彼此的瞬間凍結。在尷尬的沉默中，他搖晃了一下他的下巴才隨意的打了個招呼、快速撇開視線，像是在確認妳不會從樓梯口像隻受驚小鹿逃走，而妳並沒有顯得過於慌張、只是淡淡的回應他，僅僅如此他就像被火燒到一樣快速的皺起了眉頭，他用手揉了揉頸後，這次的聲音變得更加柔軟了。

「關於昨天的事…」

妳的眼睛在布條後略略的瞇起，他看不見。

「…妳看，我是個大老粗…我不能說我是無意的，但我希望妳能明白，我有我的立場…」

當妳開始將嘴唇抿成一條直線時，他的聲音忽然變快了。

「對不起。」

妳的下巴微微鬆開了，因為妳確實沒有想到他會對妳道歉，妳思考了一下、妳的確沒有對他完全公開妳的經歷，而且妳很明白妳昨天在對話時刻意的敷衍許多的細節，所以嚴格說起來，妳並沒有太多立場去抱怨這些，而且妳並不覺得他們有必要對妳這麼小心翼翼，因為妳很明白恐慌的源頭 _ 不是他們 _ 。

「沒關係…我沒有生你的氣。」

老獵人的肩膀放鬆了，他呼了一口氣，妳驚訝的發現老獵人臉上的微笑有點可愛，妳猜他是否真的不是很擅長面對這樣的情景，他搖了搖手臂，妳猜他必須讓身體動一動才能思考。

「…管飯的不在，我猜妳應該也不方便…要一起吃早餐嗎？我這有點好東西。」

他手上的沉重布袋隨著他的搖晃發出了些微的罐頭聲，那個動作讓妳覺得他好像在引誘什麼動物一樣，但妳不能否認過了六個月的禁閉生活後、不健康的食物對妳有著多大的誘惑力，所以妳幾乎是跳著走過客廳的，他壓著門用手臂指向門廊外，昨天妳才在那裡用平底鍋拍他腦袋，妳默默往上沿著屋簷搜尋、有點期待會有松鼠在那停駐，但妳在仰頭時摒息，用敬畏的目光看著這一切。

陽光在樹冠間隙成束灑落在矮灌木叢上，林間帶著一些還沒散去的霧、調合了淡金和濃綠，潮濕但絕對清新的空氣，妳從未想像過惱人的蟲鳴與總是不在節拍上的鳥叫聲會這麼悅耳，妳低頭看著自己的手，陽光在妳久未見日的皮膚上反射出一種不健康的色調，妳忽然感覺到一種帶著空虛的釋放感---妳不再是觀賞生物，妳是自由的…妳伸手去拉遮在臉上的布條，因為妳想看更多，妳想看看露珠是怎麼在樹葉上滑動、妳想看看落葉怎麼在空中搖擺，如果足夠幸運、妳可能可以看見一些可愛的動物在樹椏間移動，但另一個陰影壓住妳的手。

「…妳需要有點耐心，它們一直都會在。」

妳轉頭往上看，那是Sans，他總是很睏一般的瞇著眼眶，但現在的距離夠近、妳可以看見紅色的圓圈在他半閉的眼眶裡黯淡的亮著，但是另一隻眼眶卻是空洞的…是他頭上的傷口造成的嗎？他略略直起身，把頭往另一個方向偏了一下。

「…妳是茶人還是咖啡人？」

門廊下的老獵人在堆柴上起火，並在上面擺上煮水的架子。

「我是來者不拒的那種。」

「…heh。」

他輕輕一提就將妳放到帆布椅上，妳思考著去哪裡找這種跟桌子一樣大的椅子，不過在那之前妳還有個更迫切的問題。

「為什麼房子裡就有廚房，你們還要在門口起火？」

老獵人微微的皺了皺鼻子，搖晃了一下他手上的小罐子。

「不覺得這樣才有味道嗎？」

妳看著他拿出塞風壺(syphon)時回了他一個平調的呵呵，，妳以為他是會將就即溶咖啡粉或是會華麗使用野外濾杯組的那種人，他只是笑著說他固定放一套在這。

「…煙可以薰走一些討厭的小蟲子，而且這裡的地板會比較乾燥一點。」

Sans懶洋洋的坐到鋸短的木塊上，它正發出淡淡的新木香氣。

「哪來的？」

老獵人的眼睛看著Sans屁股下的那根大木塊，眉毛高高的跳起、在額頭上堆滿了皺紋，Sans只是隨意的向某個方向點了點頭，他的眼睛盯著老獵人手上擾拌的動作，咖啡香氣在空氣裡飄散，在他嗯了一聲的同時，老獵人拿了一塊布在壺下擦拭、深色的沸水在底下聚集時打出了金色的泡沫，回頭，他將幾個袋子扔到桌上，將水盆裡的水分別倒進袋子裡。

「…我猜他們把機具帶在身上，那裡只剩幾根小的還沒被拖走。」

「等等我會去看看。」

「papy已經去了…在陷阱這方面他比我在行很多。」

妳接過老獵人遞過來的杯子，看著Sans幾乎把整罐糖粉都扔進杯裡，妳忽然覺得黑咖啡也不錯，啜了一口，猜猜妳多久沒喝這麼濃烈的咖啡因了呢？妳決定還是需要一點別的東西，妳在裡面扔了兩大匙的糖，老獵人伸手幫妳加了一些鮮奶油、攪拌後味道變得滑順許多，妳喝了一口後不自覺的露出了融化的表情，Sans在妳對面發出緩慢而低沉的笑聲。

「拿去，有點燙。」

老獵人用另一塊乾布墊著袋子，在裡面插了一根形狀有點怪的湯匙後將它遞給妳，妳低頭看，發現裡面是攪拌後的飯料、微微散發出菇類和香料的香氣。

「現在的即食食品越來越方便了，妳知道這個可以放五年嗎？」

只要熱水？妳吃了一口，決定回去時囤一些在妳的房間…在妳想到回去這個詞的時候，妳的動作慢了下來，轉頭看向Sans。

「我哥哥有再聯絡你嗎？」

Sans只是默默的把他的手機從口袋裡抽出來扔給妳，老實說，妳沒想到它會長這樣，如果不說那是手機、妳可能會以為它是家電中央遙控器之類的東西。首先，它很大、而且很重，但至少它還是彩色螢幕，實體按鍵佔據了大部份的面板空間。妳將其翻動，看不到任何商標…至少妳肯定它不會是IOS系統，當妳按下最大的按鈕時，它會提示妳必須同時按下#和*來解鎖鍵盤，進到系統畫面，妳才知道那些上下左右的按鍵是用來作什麼用的，Sans看了一眼確定妳知道怎麼用後，他要妳進訊息匣裡查看妳哥哥的訊息，妳必須跳過追蹤COOLSKELETON95的大量訊息才能看見熟悉的號碼。

『小猴子，我大概幾天之後就能到妳那，需要我幫妳帶藥過去嗎？打給我。』

時間是昨天晚上，妳向Sans詢問是否方便讓妳回電話，他只是隨意的揮手、繼續向下一個袋子前進，而他的前面已經堆起一座用空袋子疊起的小山了。妳低頭回撥電話，但妳的哥哥似乎打定主意要跟妳唱反調、這次仍然直接進了語音信箱，事實上，除了回家之外、妳什麼都不想要，所以妳只是留言告訴他妳一切都好之後、便將手機還給Sans了。

「哇！小、小小的人類！妳、妳睡得---好嗎？」

妳沒發現自己是怎麼對Papyrus露出笑容的，這使他的臉發亮了起來，他將手上繞著的麻繩和工具放到了角落後、快步伸手去抱妳。

「嗯！謝謝你，希望我沒有打擾到你。」

「Papyrus絕、絕對不會---因、因為妳而--感、感到困擾！我、我的床---永遠---為妳、妳--開放服務！NYEH HEH HEH HEH！」

如果這句話出自其他人的口中、恐怕下一秒就會被告性騷擾，但這可是Papyrus，妳只會對他露出妳最棒的笑容。他抱著妳坐到了妳原本的座位、像是理所當然的把妳放在他的腿上，老獵人為他遞上大杯的可可，裡面灑滿了棉花糖、散發了香甜的氣味，原來骷髏兄弟都是糖黨人，當他大口灌下、妳真的羨慕他不怕燙。他看見桌上堆成山的即食袋，露出了不滿的表情，但還是將妳沒吃完的那一袋遞給妳，他們總是清空每一個餐盤裡的食物，妳舀了一口塞進自己的嘴裡，愉快的嚼著。

「這是香菇口味的，很好吃，要試試看嗎？」

妳將湯匙往他移動時、他看了妳一眼後微微的將嘴巴張開，妳小心避開他歪斜的牙齒、等他咬住後妳便輕輕的將湯匙抽出，他發出一聲可愛的Nyeh，同時在他的顴骨上佈滿橙色的微光。

「小、小小的人類--喜、喜歡菌菇嗎？」

「嗯！超棒的！不管用來炒還是煮成湯都很棒！」

老獵人在旁邊用鼻子發出了長長的應和聲。

「妳是個好養的孩子…我想起之前在亞洲旅遊時，朋友帶我吃過一種叫…雷公菇(Macrolepiota albuminosa)的品種，它們會在夏季的雷雨後在林地大量的出現，味道清甜、口感紮實，有趣的是它沒辦法人工培植，因為它和蟻類有種奇妙的共生狀態，聽說在當地是很高級的食材。」

Sans在他的停頓點上看了他一眼，老獵人只是抬了抬額頭上的皺紋，妳的目光在他們之間來回，但只是默默的把剩下的幾口飯嚼進嘴裡、並沒有提出詢問，而妳在很久之後才知道這種菇的其它名稱。

「…hmm，聽起來打雷也不盡是這麼令人反感的事。」

Sans懶洋洋的打了個哈欠，但Papyrus微微的發出一些嗄吱聲，妳抬頭看著他。

「Papyrus？你怎麼了？」

「…我、我不---喜、喜歡…打、打雷，地、地下沒--沒有這、這個。」

妳發現他的結巴變得嚴重了，忽然，妳想起了小時候學到的那首歌，妳用當初學會的輕柔音調小聲的唱了起來。

「Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens...Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with string. These are a few of my favourite things!」

妳真的不是很擅長歌唱的人，但妳感覺Papyrus身上的嗄吱聲隨著妳的聲音慢慢減緩，這給妳足夠的勇氣繼續唱。

「Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels. Doorbells and slay bells and...tomato with noodles. Wild gees that fly with the moon en their wings. These are a few of my favourite things!」

妳忽然想起Sans說過的話，所以妳快速的蒙混了歌詞，老獵人微笑看了妳一眼、而Sans的heh大概只是針對蕃茄起反應。

「Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes. Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes. Silver white winters that melt into spring. These are a few of my favourite things!」

妳看見Papyrus的嘴角綻放了小小的微笑，所以妳將最後一段唱完。

「When the dog bites, when the bee stings. When I am feeling sad, I simply remember my favourite things! And then I do not feel so bad!」

Papyrus臉上又亮起了微弱的橙光、低著頭看妳，妳的害羞來得有點後知後覺。

「…我小時候也怕打雷，我家人教我唱這首歌，後來每次打雷的時候，我都會想起這首歌。」

妳的母親和父親在妳還小的時候就已經開始水火不容了，唯有那一個因雷雨而停電的夜晚，他們為了安慰妳、在點著蠟燭的客廳一起為妳合唱了這首歌，這是妳少數回想起來會微笑的記憶之一。當妳的思緒飄遠時，妳沒有發現Papyrus的手指是如何在妳的手背上打轉，妳只是想著妳久未見面的家人。

「我、我喜歡妳、妳的聲音，能、能為我多、多唱一點嗎？」

Papyrus的聲音變得平靜許多，於是妳又為他唱了幾首妳還記得的慢歌，偶爾忘詞時老獵人會提醒妳，Sans將木塊移到牆邊、滿足的靠在牆上。直到他開始打呼，Papyrus邀請妳和他一起去散步，老獵人搖了搖頭。

「這裡有很多水螲，那可能會害她生病。」

Papyrus只是將妳放到他的肩膀上，當他站起時妳驚訝的抱住他的頭、他必須把妳的手移開才看得見路。

「小、小小的人類可、可以幫助偉、偉大的PAPYRUS訓、訓練！我、我可以同、同時散步，同、同時練舉重！」

「那你得小心不要把小猴子掉到地上，因為她太小隻了。」

妳先是對老獵人用隻來形容妳感到不悅，但妳赫然發現自己竟然略過了小猴子這個稱呼而為之氣結，Papyrus只是開心的舉著妳，用飄揚的笑聲回應他。

「小、小小的人類，這裡--不、不要進來，有、有很多--陷阱。」

他在路徑旁邊指了幾個地方，但妳完全看不出那些東西放在哪裡，妳忽然覺得Sans說Papyrus擅長設陷阱的事可能不是說說而已。

「這、這裡有、有熊，牠、牠們會、會來抓魚。」

他指向遠處的一小塊空缺，即便離得這麼遠、都能看見樹幹上有不自然的痕跡…妳抓握的力道微微的加重了一些，他伸手在他肩上的手背上拍了拍。

「不、不要怕，偉、偉大的Papyrus會、會保護妳。」

妳可以感覺他像個騎士一樣微微的挺起胸膛，但他的錐脊發出了可怕的嗄吱聲，妳擔心的拍了拍他，但他只是用可愛的笑聲輕輕回應妳。

直到現在，妳才知道他為什麼要帶妳出來散步，妳的眼前一片開闊，這是一座在小溪邊的巨大菜園，攀在木架上的蕃茄大顆大顆的結著、一些成熟的果實看起來就像是閃著光的寶石，旁邊矮矮的卻像盛開的綠色花朵，那是結球萵苣嗎？彩椒在另一側整齊的排列著，而這僅僅只是這片田園的一個角落而已。

「哇…這都是你自己弄的嗎？」

「NYEH！SAN、SANS也會---來、來幫我，這、這個就、就是他做的。」

他扶著妳微微的彎下腰、掰動水管上的紅色把手，水柱便隨之高高的升起、輕柔的在田裡潑灑出一片閃亮而清爽的水光。

「好棒哦！難怪你們的東西都特別好吃！」

妳詛咒自己的字彙庫過於貧乏，他笑聲在風裡飄揚，妳為他感到驕傲，看看那些充滿活力的蔬菜！如果他們有嘴巴的話肯定也會在陽光下發出Nyeh heh heh的笑聲！他將妳放在旁邊的石頭上，快速的撿收了成熟的蔬菜、它們高高的堆在籃子裡變成一座小山，但妳好奇的看著他撿了一些被蟲咬過的菜扔到遠處。

「SANS會、會給牠們一些，牠、牠們--就、就不會進、進來。」

遠處有一些枯黃的葉子和雜亂的腳印，妳猜那是山上的動物留下來的，但妳其實不是很能理解，妳在日本時看過新聞、一些農家會為了鹿和松鼠侵入田園作出許多防禦對策，也許怪物們能跟動物們在一定程度上溝通？如果是這樣，妳真的很希望能有機會親眼看到那樣的場景，但妳隨之想起松鼠鑽進Sans腦袋的事，妳一邊笑著看Papyrus怎麼盡可能的舉起更多東西、一邊將剛才想到的可能性拋諸腦後。

然而電話聲卻在此時刺耳的響起，Papyrus快速的將東西放下後、在三響內將電話接起來，妳驚訝的發現他身邊的氣氛忽然改變了…那是妳從未在他身上感受過的氛圍。他將他精心栽採的蔬果放在原處，快步向妳走來。

「我們---必須---盡快--回去，外面的--人類--進來--山裡了。」

Papyrus不再結巴，取而代之的是冰冷而怪異的長音，妳沒發現自己是如何在他手裡變得僵硬，而他只是靜靜的將妳放在懷裡、快速奔去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很喜歡寫那些輕鬆愉快的日常對話，這裡改編自我曾親身經歷過的故事  
> 但那時我沒有很在意他們的對話內容，因為那時的我不懂那些話語背後的意義  
> 後面將會提到那些曾經在我仍未踏足之地所發生過的真實事件  
> 我希望能讓更多人重視這一件事  
> 而我將為此向各位預表歉意…下一章，並不會是令人愉快的故事
> 
> 祝您有一段美好的時光


	6. 人類與怪物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--殘酷場景警告--

當妳們回到小屋門口時，妳不知是自己的錯覺還是如何、一切似乎都顯得太過於安靜。

_ 那些鳥跟青蛙呢？還有那些無所不在的小蟲呢？ _

除了老獵人和Papyrus移動時發出的聲音外、過於沉靜的氣氛讓妳有種空氣都為之凍結的錯覺，陽光仍然柔和的從樹梢落下，但妳卻覺得身處深秋。Papyrus尤其明顯，除了向老獵人確認Sans的位置後就一直在默默收拾一些粗麻繩跟工具類的東西，即使與妳對到眼了、他也會快速的將目光移開，妳默默感到有些受傷，於是妳將注意力轉到老獵人身上。

老獵人在他的背袋上裝進了很多東西，看起來很沉重，但老獵人移動它時一點聲音也沒有。他開始檢查身上的其它裝備，當他將綁腿上的長柄棍抽出來的時候、妳看見上面塗了啞光塗漆，以至於妳一開始看不出那是一把刀，他將刀插回刀鞘時發出的磨擦聲帶來了莫名的寒意，妳不自覺的咬緊牙關並將目光落到腳下，圓滑的石礫舖成的小路落了一些葉子、在妳的腳下戳刺著，跟妳的感受是一致的…妳感到害怕，就在妳試圖專注在呼吸上的時候，老獵人的聲音讓妳跳了起來。

「小猴子，我需要妳躲到地下室，在聽見我們的暗號之前都不要出聲，我相信妳懂這不是在開玩笑。」

老獵人拉開被葉子覆蓋的扣環之前、妳都沒注意到那裡有一道門，他在妳手裡塞進一把沉重的長棍，妳將其舉到眼前細看，那是一把和他身上裝備匹備的啞光金屬棒，厚實而沉重。他向妳展示該怎麼使用它，轉動把手到指定的位置、可以調整光線的流明程度，再往下一個刻度、會在另一端發出強烈電流，強度足以貫穿厚布並短暫擊倒一名成年男性，再往下便是警報器，它將會發出驚人的聲響，而且這一把自衛棍本身絕對稱得上是一把很棒的揮擊武器，妳握著它時感覺手心出汗。

_ 「…人類…帶著槍來…帶走肉…也帶走怪物…」 _

原本沉積在妳腦海深處的東西忽然浮出表面。

_ 「他們收集任何他們想要的，他們不擇手段」 _

妳的心臟激烈的跳動。

_ 「外面的--人類--進來--山裡了」 _

妳的呼吸變得又急又淺。

「不要輕易的曝露自己，而且絕對不要把燈對著妳的眼睛，保持安靜、直到我們回來，我們的暗號是一個重音、一個輕音然後再一個重音，我會重複兩次，懂了嗎？」

老獵人的聲音像翻譯機般的生硬，但這反而讓妳回神了，妳告訴自己， _ 妳需要保持鎮定，妳現在不能成為他們的負擔 _ ，所以妳在聽他敲響暗號的同時緊咬下巴、摒住呼吸，強迫自己對他的指示作出點頭的反應，而他沒有忽略妳正在輕微的顫抖，再次開口時聲音明顯變軟了一點。

「不用擔心…妳可是第一個成功將我擊倒的女孩子！我知道妳會做得很好。」

在妳聽老獵人說話的時候，有個柔軟的東西從妳的頭上罩下、落到了脖子上，它帶著焦糖、草皮及書本的味道，妳低下頭看，那是Papyrus的圍巾，他在妳身後將太長的部份打成結後伸手在妳的頭上輕輕拍了拍，此時自衛棍落到了地上、將枯葉砸出破裂聲，因為妳抓住了老獵人與Papyrus的手。

「…你們會沒事，對嗎？」

妳沒有抬頭，只是盯著地上、努力睜大眼睛不想讓眼淚落下，但它們仍然在枯葉上拍打出聲。

「我們會的。」「NYEH！」

和聲音同時回應妳的，是Papyrus的擁抱和老獵人在妳頭上的輕拍。妳感覺得出來老獵人不習慣作這件事，但他仍努力想安慰妳，妳噴笑出聲、主動放開手並將眼淚用力擦拭在手臂上，撿起沾上枯葉及灰塵的自衛棍，快速的鑽進黑暗的地窖裡。

妳不去想Papyurs拿下圍巾後的頸椎看上去有多脆弱，妳不去想老獵人眼角的皺紋及並鬢角的灰白，不去想不在這裡的Sans、他已經破裂的腦袋看上去有多麼不堪一擊…妳緊緊將自衛棍抓在胸前，用力抿著嘴唇對他們微笑。

「要小心哦！」

他們笑著對妳點頭，直到老獵人蓋上暗門、並在上面堆上更多的枯葉後，妳的眼淚才再度從眼框邊緣滑落，但妳拒絕哭出聲、往上看，用力吸氣後、伸手將門上的暗扣扣上。

他們離開的腳步幾乎沒有引動任何聲響，一直到妳再也聽不見任何聲音後妳才回頭看向身後，此時妳發現地窖裡透了一些光，妳拉開了眼前的布條以求更好的視覺範圍…光線從細縫間接的照亮了地窖，妳眨了眨眼，確認地窖是否有其它通往內部的入口，然而妳發現除了剛才室外的出入口外，在角落還有另一個出入口，它比外面的暗示還要寬上很多，如果妳沒有記錯，它就在櫥櫃的正下方，妳猜他們是為了配合Papyrus巨大的身材，才會將它開得這麼大。

走下短短的階梯，妳的手心再度出汗，左右張望、看見更多儲備物資在附近，角落有一張矮床、上面有被堆成團的毛毯，妳靠過去的時候除了些感覺到些微的濕氣外、還能聞到微微的酸味…像是蕃茄醬還是其它醃料的酸味？不知怎的，妳覺得Sans肯定常常溜下來這裡睡覺。

_ 為什麼？在這裡感覺比較安全嗎？ _ 妳一邊思考、一邊靠在床墊往上看，發現可以在這個角度觀察細縫、監視客廳是否有人在移動，默默的、妳懂為什麼了。妳靠著毛毯球將自己縮得小小的，開始在心裡呼喚妳所知的每一個神明的名字，祈禱他們一切平安。

封閉的環境讓妳耳鳴，昏暗的視線、陳舊的味道、粗糙的毛毯，妳完全不知道自己是什麼時候睡過去的，當自衛棍從妳手中滑落、在床墊上幾乎無聲的拍打出微震，妳驚恐的抽了一口氣，發現四周更加昏暗。

妳睡著了？睡了多久？他們為什麼還沒有回來？恐懼爬滿了妳的思緒，此時妳覺得血液開始逆流…妳摒住呼吸、確認那是不是錯覺，不、那不是。

妳的頭上有聲音。

散漫而隨意的腳步踢著碎石礫、朝著房子走來，妳慢慢的抓起自衛棍並縮緊了身體。

_ 這不是Papyrus，因為他總是大方而急燥的邁步，而老獵人的腳步總是謹慎而快速，在其中最不可能的是Sans，他總是緩慢而沉重的拖著腳走路 _ 。在咒罵聲傳來時，妳將自衛棍抓得更緊了一些。

「操！是怎樣的瘋子會在爬坡放釘索？你知道我在那台他媽的車子上花了多少嗎？」

聲音聽起來像是每天抽六盒煙，他最後憤怒的吐了一口痰。

「哼，不要說得好像只有你在花錢！那台我也有出到！媽的，什麼都還沒弄到就先賠了一筆。」

妳聽見揮擊聲，似乎是因為一開始說話的人槌了後者。

「如果不是你當初太沒用、沒把那個巡林員給幹了，我們不用這麼麻煩！」

「你行你上啊！操你媽！他拿獵槍出來的時候、怎麼沒看見你出來吠兩聲？」

一陣混亂的拉扯聲，最後猛然撞上木牆的聲音讓妳幾乎跳了起來。

「閉嘴，你們嫌賠得還不夠嗎？你，去敲門借電話。你，去後面看看有沒有後門。」

和前面說話的兩人不同，這個聲音聽起沉著許多，他說話時夾雜的金屬碰撞聲令妳不寒而慄，因為那使妳想起老獵人的裝備。

一陣敲擊及粗暴的胡言亂語後，腳步聲在沉默中移動，妳再度摒住呼吸、將自己的背緊緊壓在冰冷的牆上，那些腳步聲像是持續了一個世紀。

玻璃破碎的聲音幾乎讓妳的心臟從嘴裡跳出來，接在開鎖聲後、妳聽見他們大步的走進屋裡，木板在妳頭上發出嗄吱聲…他們進入客廳，影子暫時的遮去了從縫隙中落下的光，妳確認了他們的人數，三個。

咒罵聲，因為他們為斷線的電話而憤怒，接著有更多東西被推到地上，但之後的聲音讓妳的心臟停了一拍。

敲擊聲。

妳聽見他們踹倒了什麼很重的東西，從光線的變化、妳知道他們弄翻了沙發並開始檢查地毯。

_ 他們發現這裡有地下室了嗎？ _

妳不知不覺的收緊了身體，但他們沒有繼續敲，只是邁開步伐往上走…再度傳來撞擊聲，他們踢開了門後發出大笑聲，妳聽見他們大肆的嘲笑那張老舊的跑車床，忽然，妳的嘴裡有股甜甜的金屬味…妳咬破了嘴唇。

然後是另一次的撞擊，但這次他們撞了很多次都沒撞開，轟然一聲，妳開始耳鳴了…

_ 他們對門開槍嗎？ _

妳想起老獵人的那把獵槍，Papyrus被槍指著的畫面在妳腦海中閃回。

_ 不，不會，他們不會有事 _ ！

妳再次咬緊牙關，強迫自己保持安靜。然而他們拖動了什麼沉重的東西，不論那是什麼、絕對會讓地板留下刮痕，但讓妳回過神來的是別的東西，妳的思考被潑灑聲中斷，直到它們從縫隙間流了下來，妳才認出那是柴油的味道！

_ 柴油不應該那麼容易被點燃對吧？ _

但是這是木屋，客廳裡舖著的地毯應該已經吸滿柴油了…妳必須在他們點火之前離開。戲謔的嬉笑聲從頭上飄下來，妳聽見桌子被踢翻的聲音，妳知道他們試圖把所有的東西都掃到地板上，妳不想去想像原本溫馨的客廳現在變成什麼樣子了…

_ 也許，這是個好機會？ _

妳忽然想到他們大肆破壞的聲音可以掩飾妳離開，時間不多，因為他們肯定很快就對破壞這件事感到厭煩。妳小心的踩到地上，無視腳底傳來的冰冷、慢慢的爬上短短的樓梯，妳顫抖著慢慢將鎖轉開，破壞的聲音仍在持續，妳深吸一口氣、小心的推開暗門，變冷的空氣讓妳縮起肩膀，妳緊緊抓住了暗門，讓它安靜的回放到地面。

妳壓低身姿看向樹叢，放慢了動作及聲音、慢慢的移動並試著推開樹葉直接踩著鬆軟的泥土，一步、兩步、三步，直到妳確定整個人都沒入樹叢中了，雖然樹枝刮擦著妳的皮膚、刺進妳的衣擺底下，但妳知道他們看不見妳，妳蹲在草叢中縮著脖子，Papyrus的圍巾帶給妳一絲安慰。

但是另一端傳來了動靜，妳肯定房子裡的人也發現了，因為那裡不再傳來聲音，妳第一次希望自己手上有手機，但妳該死的沒有！妳看向窗戶，衡量出去警告回來的人然後不會被發現的可能性有多高，但房子後的些微聲響阻止了妳， _ 該死的有人從後門出來了 _ ！妳的眼淚在眼角聚積，妳哥哥罵過的那些髒話在妳腦袋裡重播，妳詛咒上帝並開始祈求惡魔伸出援手！

當巨大的身影出現在另一端，妳的腦袋裡出現了大寫的FUCK YOU！那是Papyrus！

該死的電影裡的聲音都是騙人的！槍聲根本不是答答答，是他媽的爆炸聲！妳眼睜睜看著屋裡的人一邊掃射一邊走出來，眼淚模糊了妳的視線，轟炸過的耳鳴聲讓妳失去思考能力、腦中一片空白…但一陣紅光閃過，門簷下的兩人被掃倒了，一切都回歸了平靜。

妳轉頭，Papyrus從另一側慢慢走出來，他皺著臉盯著門廊…在妳還來不及思考的時候，屋後的人衝了出來…事情在同一秒發生，Papyrus的臉轉向妳、屋後的人舉起槍，妳衝向他揮動了妳的自衛棍---

槍擊聲在妳眼前轟然響起。

Papyrus倒下。

妳感覺不到聲音、只能看見他躺倒在地的身影離妳越來越近，總是一邊微笑、一邊發抖的Papyrus一動也不動了，他扭曲的牙齒微微張開，閃亮的灰塵在他的身下…

再一次的轟擊聲，但是沒有打中妳，妳被爆開的石礫和碎片擊中，回頭，那個人沒有倒下，他再次舉著槍對著妳，妳沒有思考就趴下了，抱住了Papyrus，閉眼。

轟擊。

妳沒有發現那是從另一個方向發出的聲音，妳只是更用力的抱緊Papyrus、直到妳被往後拉起，而妳拒絕從Papyrus身上離開，他的臉倒向了另一側，妳看著他越來越遠…下一秒，他消失在妳的眼前。

看著閃亮的塵埃，妳停止尖叫、停止掙扎，眼淚從妳的眼裡落下，視線不再模糊，嘴裡有血的味道，某個人的手在妳眼前，上面有牙印…而混著血的唾液還垂在妳和那隻手臂之間。老獵人的聲音在妳頭上響起，但妳聽不懂，他將妳放下，妳愣愣的看著那些灰燼。等妳再次回過神，是老獵人拉著妳的手往回走，妳回頭看，閃著光的塵埃已經從那裡消失了。

玻璃窗又破了，但地上除了紅色的污漬之外什麼都沒有，妳甚至都沒想起來那裡曾經躺著兩個人。屋子裡亂成一團，老獵人將妳推到客廳並在妳的手裡塞了一塊布，妳看著被潑滿柴油的地板，身體自己動了起來、跪到地上開始擦拭那些油漬。妳沒有發現大部份的油都已經從縫隙裡流到地下室了，但妳仍然用力的擦著，同時讓眼淚在地上印出一朵又一朵的水漬。

等到眼淚漸漸乾涸，妳試著從地上起身，但妳的腳沾滿柴油、所以狠狠的摔了一跤，但妳感覺不到痛，默默的在老獵人的注視中爬起，走到洗手檯，漂洗那條像是不可能洗得乾淨的布後再度回到原處，老獵人拿出清潔劑倒到地板上，旁邊放著水桶，妳再次跪到地上，將所有的泡沫擦洗乾淨。直到妳感覺地板摸起來不再那麼滑，妳才停下手上的動作，跪在原地、呆呆的嗅著已經變淡的油氣。

「…小猴子，妳現在聽得見我說話嗎？」

妳點頭，老獵人從妳的手裡拿走那塊布…直到現在，妳仍然沒有發現那是妳曾經穿在身上的那件雪紡紗洋裝，老獵人無奈的將它甩到水桶裡，但妳只是茫然的看著他。

「…Sans帶Papyrus去治療了，很快就會回來，他還沒有死。」

妳花了很長的時間才聽懂，眨了眨眼，妳終於看見老獵人正在看著妳，他看上去很疲憊，臉上、身上都是擦傷，他擦著妳的臉的手上面有牙印。

「…真的嗎？」

妳的聲音很小、而且充滿了鼻音，但老獵人對妳點了點頭，妳伸手拉住他、在他的肩膀上大聲的哭了起來，而他只是輕輕的拍拍妳。直到妳平靜下來後，將妳推到浴室，那裡已經放了半缸的熱水，旁邊放著毛巾，他遞妳一件特大號的T恤，特別叮嚀妳不要再拿去擦地板。

最後妳在翻回來的沙發上等了一夜，還是沒等到他們回來，直到天色變亮了，老獵人給了妳一杯茶，妳才在不知不覺中沉沉睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對我而言，傷害角色一直都是很難過的事，尤其是我原本說會在故事裡發生的事  
> 最後我還是刪除了那些東西，在下一個章節的備註中，我會講述那些事實發生過的事  
> 因為我最終…不想讓它在故事的角色身上重演一次  
> 如果您會因某些場景觸發PTSD，請您特別留意下次的文章前備註
> 
> 願一切悲傷與苦痛遠離您


	7. Choppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans POV，本章google文件字數統計達1W6字
> 
> \--末尾註釋殘酷場景警告，若您對血腥及殘酷描述感到反感請略過--

Sans躺在床上放鬆，一張附有床架、號稱有安眠效果的床，這是他的兄弟上到地面後、最堅持的一件事，因為他擔心自己的哥哥總是睡不好的問題，Sans笑了，為他自己這麼幸運有這麼酷的兄弟照顧他感到開心。

他滿足的嘆了一口氣後翻身、對著角落彈動手指，試著讓那裡的襪子堆像以前那樣轉起來，他做到了，但不久便甩了一地，他的嘴角滑落…因為這殘酷的提醒他一切都不再像以前那樣了，他的腦袋裡同時有太多事情在轉，Papyrus的身心被永遠的毀了、人類排斥他們，而他魔力的存量和控制都不如以往，化為灰塵的怪物多到他不敢認真去確認他的朋友還有哪些是活著的…隱隱約約之間，頭顱內部又開始騷動起來，他緊緊的將掌底壓進眼眶，但那該死的、永無止盡的酸癢像是永恆一般的折磨著他。

在手指被降到他想要的位置前他便注意到了， _ 不、Papyrus不喜歡他這麼作 _ ，他需要做點什麼來引開自己的注意力，他將手指從眼眶邊移開，緊縮的目光急燥的在各個角落移動，最後停在了窗外的天空，花了一點時間，他的嘴角才又微微勾起來。 _ 這裡是外面，他們有土地跟房子、有很多獵物，papy很好，一切都很好… _ 除了人類也在這裡之外，一切都很好。從窗口放眼望去，這一片碧綠都是他們的，除了該死的人類的交通道路貫穿了 _ 他們的 _ 土地，一切都很好，他幾乎揮霍了他手上的每一枚金幣，在怪物們弄垮金價匯率之前，如果不是因為他令人生畏的外表、銀行的經理幾乎都要對他跪拜了，在那之後他們幾乎使盡手段想讓他脫手手上的那些資金…他反應是慢了點，但他並不傻，看著屋外連綿不斷的綠意，Sans露出滿足的微笑。

想起人類，這提醒了他今天應該去看看陷阱有沒有被動過，他真心期待有哪個不長眼的闖進來…堡壘原則(Castle Doctrine)真是人類有始以來最棒的發明之一，而這一個州 _ 還沒有 _ 註銷掉這一條法規…這是Sans選擇這個地方的主要原因之一，他們幾乎有幾十年沒動過他們的州法了。最重要的是，只要沒有證據，人類就拿他們沒有辦法，這裡就是他的 _ 百慕達三角洲 _ …這是他浮上表面後新學到的一個字，他不自覺的發出殘酷的咯咯笑聲。

除了要節省魔力，為了避免自己 _ 又 _ 掛到什麼不該去的地方、Sans選擇慢悠悠的走出家門而不是像以前一樣使用捷徑，閉上眼睛，他專注在空氣中的氣味上…自從在地下的事件發生以來，他失去了很多，包括他的一隻眼睛，而這只是其中一項而已…最讓他挫折的大概就是不存在的腦子被擾得一團亂這件事。

首先是記憶力，他沒辦法記住太多的事，他常常站在冰箱前問Papyrus他要作什麼，當他第三次該拿牛奶卻拿成水的時候，Papyrus幾乎都要哭了，而Sans甚至沒辦法用雙關語減輕他兄弟的哀傷…他的思考變得太破碎了，趕不上說那些俏皮話的好時機，而且他的魔力反應速度也變得很慢，這讓他變得越來越依靠本能，視覺跟不上的、他就用嗅覺去彌補，魔力不足的部份、他總是有骨斧可以依靠，至少它們 _ 絕對不會背叛他 _ 。他們在地下的生存的危機掙扎之中，不知不覺的、他和Papyrus的形體就變得異常高大了起來，這讓他們在地下取得更多生存的優勢，在那他必須面對失去理智的朋友們，這讓他自己能夠承受更多的傷害，但即便如此…他們還是幾乎要餓死在地下。

如果不是Aliza無意間讓他們發現屏障的觸發點在於魔力值的高低，他們永遠都沒辦法走出來，這也說明了為何落下的都是孩子，成年的人類魔力值過高、導致於他們無法穿越屏障，無論如何，瀕臨餓死邊緣的怪物肯定遠低於它的檢測值，於是他們一個接著一個的走了出來，而他們絕不可能再回去那裡…Sans發現自己正緊繃著，於是他放開他不需要的屏息想著原本要做什麼。 _ 嗯？現在要去哪裡？ _ 他花了一點時間推論自己站著的位子與方向，很快的，他再度拾起原本的念頭、繼續走向陷阱。

沮喪使他再度嘆了一口氣，他的腦袋留不住那些事情太久…隱隱約約之間、焦慮似乎又有捲土重來的趨勢，但現在有些東西引起他的注意力了，空氣裡有一絲若有似無的焦臭味…人類又來偷倒廢棄物了嗎？ _ heh，看來今天有樂子了 _ 。

他沒有走上舖著柏油的既有道路、而是沿著林線邊緣移動。果然，翻過幾個彎，他便能在較低矮的林線下看見火光，他慢慢放緩腳步、更謹慎的移動，空氣裡的焦臭味越來越明顯，直到他不得不走出林陰他才聞到一絲不同於焦臭的味道，同時之間他聽到一些聲音，他停下腳步認真的用視覺搜尋目標…那是妳，就在那裡。

只有一個人，四肢健全，但他感到異常的疑惑… _ 人類為什麼要蹲著走 _ ？他刻意的繞到妳的死角觀察妳，確認妳沒有發現他後、他才又走近了一點，因為他感覺到妳的謹慎、他一直很小心的隱藏著自己，直到他確認妳沒有帶著任何武器、他才開始逼近妳，但他仍然將召喚骨斧的魔力握在他的爪子裡、等著隨時發動，妳從未想過自己曾經離死亡那麼近…一直到他站到妳的面前，他才看清楚妳的樣子， _ 太小又太瘦了 _ ， _ 沒有油花的肉會很柴 _ …他默默的想著。妳緊張的拿著一根爛木棍對著他，那甚至比Frisk當初拿著的那一根還要差勁…他只是輕輕捏著而已就已經開始碎開了，Sans將棍子拉起，但妳緊緊著抓著不放、並發出一陣微小的抽氣聲，妳散發出一股緊張的氣味，他甚至可以聽到妳因害怕而發出的急促心跳聲。

「heya…人類，很高興看到妳…」

妳看上去非常的弱小，如果他給妳對他全力一擊的機會、妳可能連在他身上留下一個小擦傷都做不到。他低下身子仔細觀察妳， _ 嗯 _ ？ _ 鐵的味道 _ ， _ 妳受傷了嗎 _ ？ _ 嗯 _ ， _ 很多 _ 、 _ 但是都不深 _ 。Sans沒發現他正斷斷續續的在喃喃自語，但妳因為他嗅聞妳的動作而微微畏縮，妳在無意之間放開了那根爛木棍、將手縮在胸前，將自己縮得更小一點，像一隻被盯上的兔子微微顫抖。

「…沒有問題…妳看起來不會做壞事，所以…我會幫助妳…」

Sans覺得對人類過於友善的Papyrus而言，妳將會是個不錯的玩具。他將妳撈了起來，但是妳比他想像中的還要輕，不小心就拋得太用力，聽見妳撞上肩膀時發出的吱吱聲，他一點歉意也沒有，只是很滿意妳足夠脆弱、不足以傷到Papyrus，但玩具必須耐用一點，他不能讓妳太早損壞，所以他讓妳往下滑了一點。他看著妳不知所措的盡可能抓住妳能碰到的任何東西，他才注意到妳臉上的布可能不是裝飾，他將他尖銳的骨指留停在妳的眼前，但妳連反射性的躲避動作都沒有。

「…妳看不見？」

妳用手指摸了摸臉上的布條，對他歪了歪頭。

「您…是穿著衣服的熊嗎？」

pfff…他不懂是什麼讓妳這樣聯想，但他認識的熊肯定不像他這麼 _ 骨感 _ ，所以他只是自我介紹，如同以往，不過他有點後悔沒有帶上放屁墊。

「不…我是骷髏…名叫sans的骷髏。」

妳聽到之後的第一個反應是到處摸，差點把手指伸進他的眼窩裡， _ 猜猜妳是個好奇的孩子是嗎 _ ？他觀察到妳對接觸怪物並沒有很大的抵觸，有的只有好奇，當妳的手指在掠過留在他臉上的細細擦痕時妳會露出疑惑的表情，當妳確認那是磨損後的痕跡時便會皺著眉放輕手指的探索的力道、像是怕妳弄傷他，在此同時，他很慶幸妳的手沒辦法伸到他頭上，他實在不喜歡有東西忽然探入他的頭骨。忽然，他被空氣中汽油的味道驚擾…他看向冒著濃濁黑煙的卡車，判斷車子離林線的距離不會對森林造成太大的影響後，他決定先把 _ 玩具 _ 帶回去再來考慮怎麼處理這個大型垃圾。

說實在話，他不在乎妳到底會怎樣，但他等不及Papyrus看見妳時會有什麼反應，期待使他的腳步比平常更加的輕快。但還沒到家妳就已經睡著了，他有點無言的看著妳，如果不是妳出了什麼毛病、就是妳的神經比一般的人類還要粗，除了Frisk，他從未見過人類在他眼前這麼鎮定的樣子，Sans戳了戳妳，發現妳的肌反射非常低落，Sans再度搖了搖妳…

他肯定人類摸起來不應該這麼冷，Sans開始擔心在Papyrus回來之前妳就已經死了，所以他開始照顧妳，除了將妳塞進沙發並蓋上他的外套，他還為妳泡了一壺金花茶，但拿茶灌一個沒有意識的人可能會意外將妳淹死，他選擇檢視妳的靈魂…雖然妳的hp偏低，至少是穩定的、沒有繼續降低的跡象，所以他聽到妳在睡眠中平穩而細微的呼吸聲，他鬆了一口氣。

Sans伸手將妳身上的鬆散的外套拉到妳的肩膀上，當他碰到妳柔軟的皮膚時，他再度輕戳了一下，人類是如此的脆弱而柔軟，但也是如此的危險…他默默的坐到另一張沙發、用絕對令人毛骨悚然的視線監視妳，在不知不覺間、他再度在混亂的念頭中迷航，直到他聽到妳移動時發出的細微的磨擦聲才回神，當他飄流的視線回到妳身上，妳正用一種像初生小鹿般的動作在摸索著，妳完全沒有注意到他的存在，所以他決定維持安靜的狀態以觀察妳，他等待妳做出任何一個錯誤的動作，他的嘴角是尖銳而殘酷的微笑，妳不光能成為Papyrus的玩具，也能是 _ 他的 _ …

但妳很快的就讓他跳脫原本的思路，他發現自己很難繼續用嚴肅的態度去判斷妳，當妳從沙發上助跑並成功落到桌上的瞬間做出勝利姿勢時，他差點就笑出來…妳絕對不同於他以往看見過的任何一個人類，到底是什麼讓妳認為在沒有視力的情況下像這樣蹦跳是安全的？而妳甚至認為這足夠令妳自傲，他沒發現自己正支著下巴、用富饒興味的心情看著妳在喝乾杯子裡的金花茶後如何發出滿足的嘆息，接著妳又開始做一些奇怪的事…妳蹲下並拉起裙擺、開始倒退著擦桌子，妳不怕倒退的時候摔下去嗎？觀察妳似乎是一件很有趣的事，他開始考慮是不是該拍下來給Papyrus看，嗯…妳現在要跳回去沙發上了嗎？啊，妳沒有，妳似乎想跨回去，真是太可惜了，他的手機都拿出來了…

「SANS？你--你在做---什麼？」

他任由手機從手裡摔到地板上，只因為妳從獲救到再度命危只差幾吋的距離，Sans很高興自己的反射能力足夠挽救妳脆弱的生命，他不能讓這麼有趣的玩具這麼快就死掉，他看著在他懷裡縮成一團的妳這麼想著。嗯？剛才Papyrus有說話嗎？

哦，感謝星星，自從他腦袋被開了洞之後，Papyrus對他越來越有耐心，所以他在Papyrus再度提問之後，小小的期待著他的兄弟會喜歡妳，這能讓Papyrus的注意力從他身上移開，他實在越來越無法承受他兄弟眼神中與日俱增的沉重哀傷…

「我不太確定...人類？heh。」

他有點心虛，當他將妳塞進外套裡的時候，妳看起來更小了， _ 這是好事，papy絕對喜歡小小的東西 _ ，他對自己這麼說。

「人、人類？在--在--這裡？」

_ 啊，不行，太粗魯會把妳弄壞 _ ，Sans握住了Papyrus的手以阻止他的兄弟進一步將妳的頭髮扯下來，一等Sans將他放開，Papyrus就開始照顧妳了， _ 看吧，我就說papy會很喜歡妳 _ 。安心的Sans顯得有些得意，但妳比他想像的還脆弱，妳才離開了他的視線幾秒，他就聽見妳快淹死的聲音，當他將妳撈出水面時，妳試著把自己縮得更小。 _ heh，小傢伙很害羞 _ ，他將妳留在浴室後Papyrus顯得有點擔心。

「…不會有事，她很好。」

但Papyrus好像沒聽進去，但Sans知道如果這時候讓他闖進去，妳肯定會再滑進水坑裡。

「…兄弟，她看起來很瘦，我想她可能 _ 餓壞了 _ …」

他可以看見Papyrus頭上有齒輪在轉，可憐的他幾乎要嚇壞了。

「不、不行，偉、偉大的PA、PAPYRUS不、不允許人、人類被、被餓壞！我、我會修、修好他們！」

自從他們開始有能力保持食物存量後，Papyrus從不允許他身邊的任何人有飢餓的可能，他總是塞滿了冰箱並確保Sans隨時都有東西可以吃，他甚至在Sans的外套口袋裡放盡可能多的零食。現在，骨頭嗄吱作響的Papyrus正為了妳的肚子而奔跑著，Sans咯咯咯的笑了起來，哦，妳在浴室裡求援，放心吧，在papy膩了之前、他會 _ 確保妳的安全 _ 的。

但他對這件事的認知很快就受到第一個考驗，那是他的兄弟為妳提供珍貴的食物的時候，妳握著對妳來說明顯過大的湯匙揚起了眉毛。

「這是什麼湯？」

_ 妳不會想知道的，閉嘴，吃 _ ，Sans的嘴角下降，他知道人類對食物有一種奇怪的挑剔感，但食物就是食物，為什麼要計較它們是從哪裡來的？

「蔬、蔬菜燉--蜂蛹。」

Sans在心裡對星星發誓，如果妳把湯吐出來，妳會有一段 _ bad time _ …但妳沒有，妳再度推翻他對人類的既有印象，得到答案後妳只是露出釋然的表情就低頭繼續在碗裡挖起下一口，吃得津津有味、一點都不在意的樣子。

「我沒猜到妳會喜歡它。」

妳皺了皺鼻子一臉疑惑、像是這句話冒犯了妳一樣，妳還提起了妳的哥哥為妳做的食譜，Sans的嘴角抽了一下，並不是因為妳處之泰然的態度，而是因為妳開始淘淘不絕的說起妳的家人的話題， _ 不，還不行，妳必須要陪papy玩一陣子 _ ，但就如同他擔心的那樣，妳開始問起向外聯絡的方式。

「之前…有一場雷雨…到現在還沒修好…」

_ 放棄吧 _ ，Sans默默的看著妳反覆在話題上跳舞，但面對他兄弟投來的懷疑目光，他不得不拿點東西出來，不過幸好妳的哥哥沒接電話，那代表他不用另外想辦法確保妳能陪他的兄弟更久的時間，Papyrus開始起身收拾盤子，Sans不用看就知道他的兄弟對太快到來的再見感到失落， _ 人類，妳就不能一直傻著就好嗎 _ ？不過他忽然想起了妳似乎有點太聰明，不像個孩子…也許他錯了？雖然妳看起來真的不像個成年人，但他不能賭…成年的人類太難操縱，危險。

所以他開始試探妳，但他沒想到自己卻一腳踩進一直困擾著他的泥坑裡。

「…無論如何…我回去看過…沒有其他人…沒有警察，車子也沒了…妳怎麼想？」

他從妳那裡得到了奇怪的答案， _ 綁架後關起來 _ ？妳看上去除了瘦了點外四肢都完整，聞起來也沒有人類雄性的味道…所以他們只是將妳關起來養著？

不，人類才不會做這種事，他們會去任何地方拿走他們想要的東西，用他們想要的方式去對待任何東西…那些人類四處狩獵，不論是那些動物還是怪物… _ 他永遠無法告訴Papyrus他在哪裡找到兔子、人類又是如何對待她的，在那之後他為何堅持帶著其他願意跟他走的怪物搬到這裡來，這些都是他希望Papyrus永遠都不會知道的事 _ …隨著他的思想越深入黑暗，Sans的眼燈也越加昏暗，但妳看不見，不懂得這是他陷入情緒的警訊，否則，妳將在第一時間遠離這個字面上的死神骨架。

Sans的情緒與早先的沮喪混雜在一起，關於人類的一切回憶都只能讓他想到負面的，貪婪、虛偽而鄙劣，毫無道德底限！而他就這樣一步一步被逼瘋，就算他們浮上表面，人類仍然用盡各種手段從他身邊奪走那些所剩不多的快樂，既便他們要的只是平淡的和平，只是一小塊可供他們足以溫飽、喘息的空間，殘酷的現實讓星星們失色、讓天空蒙塵、讓陽光變得比地底還要寒冷… _ 如果沒有人類…他們將會活得比現在好上一萬倍 _ ！Sans幾乎要咬斷他的牙根，而妳對他忽然的沉默露出了疑惑的表情，他發紅的眼燈光鎖在妳看似無辜的臉上，妳最大的不幸就是身為他 _ 最討厭的人類 _ 。

「人類…妳也想帶走所有的東西嗎？」

在Sans的眼中，妳和另一個影子重疊在一起， _ 妳 _ 是藏著眼睛的那個孩子， _ 妳 _ 是帶走所有希望的那個孩子， _ 妳 _ 離開之後就不曾回頭過， _ 妳 _ 還記得他們嗎？ _ 妳 _ 甚至沒有回覆過他們的電話，他懷疑 _ 妳 _ 從障礙中離開的那一瞬間就將關於他們的一切拋在身後。 _ 妳他媽的在乎過他們嗎 _ ？

「hahahaha…妳想知道嗎？…這裡…只剩下絕望！因為妳！」

Sans的憤怒咆哮著，他當初就不該讓 _ 妳 _ 走！那麼一切都不會是這樣的，在那之後他一直問自己為什麼要同情妳？人類曾幾何時同情過他們？是人類給了他們 _ 怪物 _ 這個名字，在他們自己對怪物們做了那些事之後！人類怎麼敢如此狂妄，稱人類為地球上的蛆蟲還污辱了那些蟲！怪物不該得到這樣的待遇， _ 人類才應該被關在地底等死 _ ！

他的爪子幾乎穿透妳的皮膚，但他刻意放鬆了拑住妳的力道，只為了不想讓妳 _ 死得太快 _ ，他正想著該用什麼東西 _ 處理 _ 妳，斧頭很好，但刀子更適合，他可以一層一層的慢慢切、試試妳能堅持到什麼時候。而且切得越細、Papyrus就越看不出這原本是什麼肉…妳很小，但是仍然能餵飽他們幾餐，妳的骨頭還能有效的引開那些饑腸轆轆的大狗們…Sans的嘴角狂燥的拉起，他的眼燈消失在黑暗之中，他不知道自己的笑聲如同地獄般在房裡迴盪，如果Papyrus沒在那一刻關上隆隆響著的水龍頭， _ 妳將橫屍此地 _ 。

「SANS？SANS！！」

他聽不見他兄弟的聲音，一心只想給妳一個 _ bad time _ 。

「住、住手！我們已經不在地下了！」

來自他兄弟的靈魂衝擊讓他反射性的凍結，Sans握緊了自己的手指、強迫自己回到現實，他眨了眨眼睛，看見Papyrus手上拿著棍子緊張的看著他… _ 不好了，他又失控了 _ ！Sans驚恐的看著Papyrus，而妳在Papyrus的背後，縮在桌上，除了手上有大片的瘀傷外妳還沒死！感謝星星，Papyrus又再次救了他，他不想再回去了，他在殺戮中迷失了自己太久，他討厭溫暖的血灑在身上的感覺…他的一生除了他的兄弟外他對自己沒有太多的要求，但他仍然有唯一的底限，他明確的知道自己不想要成為這樣！

為了他的兄弟，他必須變得更好，他不能瘋，他不瘋，他不！

Sans握緊的拳頭在顫抖中發出了可怕的聲音，他低下了頭向Papyrus道歉，當他走過妳身側時，Papyrus將他自己擋在妳與他中間，用著憂慮的表情看著他，而Papyrus的身影在他的眼裡與其他人重合了起來，那是Sans真正害怕的事…他強迫自己將目光移開，房裡除了他的兄弟外只剩下妳，妳只是縮著身體將臉朝向他，蹲在桌上，疑惑的聽著身邊的聲音，他可以聽見妳的心臟像蜂鳥振翅般瘋狂的鼓動著， _ 妳在害怕他 _ ，妳臉上綑綁的白色布條與Papyrus以前傷到臉時的畫面重合，Sans的頭顱深處又開始酸癢了起來，他感到自己又要破碎，他不能在這， _ 不在這不在這不在這不在這他不能在這 _ ！

他將門關在身後、悄聲翻開埋在枯葉中的地下室的入口，將自己塞進那張破舊的床墊裡，這是他少數帶上地面的東西之一，這陪伴他渡過無數的無眠的夜的床是他用來提醒自己的標誌，他不能忘記這個，他一邊將手指戳進死去的那隻眼睛的眼框裡、一邊搖晃自己，數質數可以讓他自己慢慢冷靜下來，他害怕自己繼續失去控制，當Papyrus的影子和其他人的合在一起時他差點崩潰，因為他害怕終有一天、他連Papyrus都不能認得，如果他在無意之間對Papyrus動手了…

光是有這個念頭就足以讓他顫抖得如同秋天的落葉，他抓著眼框的手指更緊了一些，再深一點！再痛一點！如果他必須瘋狂，那麼死亡就是唯一的救贖，如此一來就能他自己手裡拯救Papyrus…暗紅色的髓液沿著骨指流出，橫越骨掌，將森白的骨手染上一道又一道詭異的色彩。

讓他停下來的是妳的聲音，他凍結在原處，不敢置信他竟將Papyrus和妳單獨留下！他狂燥的針刺眼燈在灑下細微光線的餐廳地板下來回移動，但Papyrus的聲音讓他冷靜下來，妳和他的兄弟正在對話，聲音聽起來有些微笑意，他靜靜的聽著並隨時警剔著每一個聲響背後的暗示，妳是個人類、是玩具，他不信任妳，他並不是不相信自己兄弟沒有能力照顧好他自己，但Papyrus太仁慈了，在發生了這麼多事之後，他怎麼能就這樣拋下他？Sans再度陷入自我厭惡之中，椅子拖動的吱吱聲差點讓他手裡的魔法穿透地板，但妳對他的兄弟道歉，妳在哭泣，為了妳沒做過的那些事。

_ 妳在做什麼 _ ？ _ 妳在對他們展現仁慈嗎 _ ？ _ 在他威脅妳之後 _ ？

Sans感到一片空白，妳和Papyrus的對話慢慢的拾起他腦袋裡那些四處零散而無用的齒輪，他聽見他的兄弟驚叫著翻倒椅背，但他聽見Papyrus沒事，那是妳無意間讓他感到尷尬，妳努力想逗他笑，即使妳不需要、但妳仍然希望Papyrus開心。他聽著妳和Papyrus慢慢轉移到客廳的沙發的腳步聲，他不知不覺的放鬆了緊繃的肩膀。

妳和Papyrus成為朋友是他預料之中的事，就算他並沒有真正看見Papyrus的表情，他也能聽見他兄弟的靈魂的聲音，Snowdin的寒冷在他兄弟的心裡留下了永久凍結的傷痕，但現在他的靈魂發出了像是被融化的溫暖迴聲…他聽見他的兄弟將妳當成朋友，即便結結巴巴，但他仍正式的對妳介紹他自己，他知道他的兄弟已經很久沒有這麼做過了，自從Papyrus _ 不再看向鏡子之後 _ 。

他可以從他兄弟的聲音裡聽見希望，Papyrus正努力改變自己、想重新站起來，而他呢？Sans將幾乎要黏在餐廳地板的目光緩緩下移，看著在微光中舞動的光塵，他開始反省自己，他知道自己犯了錯，什麼時候開始他也如此狂妄、將其他的生命當成物品？這樣的他和人類有什麼兩樣…？

他握緊了塞在口袋裡的手、將頭往後靠，在冰涼的牆上敲出細微的敲擊聲，內疚在他不存在的胃裡滋長著，時間在黑暗之中的無聲流逝，直到他聽見妳拒絕打擾Papyrus的睡眠、堅持要留在沙發上過夜。Sans從腳步聲就能感覺Papyrus對此感到不滿，但他的兄弟還是接受了，Sans靜靜的靠在牆上等待，他認為妳將會在Papyrus睡著後盡速離開，這次他會同意的，他不會去追捕妳，妳是無辜的靈魂，他不能強迫妳留在這裡，他默默的放開自己緊握的拳頭。

但妳沒有走，妳進入睡眠的速度快得讓他嫉妒，妳不會害怕嗎？光是被他握著就足以在妳身上留下那麼深的瘀傷，這說明妳就是那般的脆弱，在被他威脅後，為何還能繼續待在這裡還讓如此毫無防備的睡去？妳真的這麼信任他們？為什麼？是什麼讓妳改變？明明妳在他的手裡顫抖得如此絕望，Sans看著光塵在微光中舞動，他感到疑惑，甚至讓他忘記疲倦，他開始懷疑自己對人類的認知是否是錯誤的。

即使很難，但他一次又一次在殘破的記憶裡來回翻動他和人類的互動，現在想起來才感覺到確實有那麼幾次，人類在他充滿刺的態度下對他發難…這不是很自然的事嗎？受到威脅就會武裝自己，這是所有有情的眾生都會有的反應，但這只讓他陷入更深的疑惑，因為妳不符合這個原則，妳，現在，在被威脅後，仍然躺在威脅妳的怪物的房子裡的沙發上，正毫無自覺的呼呼大睡。

Sans無聲的拍了拍自己的額頭，他嘲笑妳的愚蠢，因為妳完全不懂得保護自己、只是任其自流的面對在妳身上發生的一切，頓了一頓，是什麼導致妳有這樣的生活態度？他似乎能在妳身上看到一些自己的影子，但那個念頭只留在他腦海一秒就消失了，在他口袋裡的振動將他拉回現實，他拉出手機，發現是妳的哥哥的訊息，他在閱讀後哼了一聲、妳的哥哥比妳有生存常識，但即便如此、他仍然沒有忽視妳的留言並主動找了過來，這使他想起Papyrus，如果是他，他也會如此，他起身去找妳，沒有注意到自己的腳步已不同以往的那般沉重。

他不知道妳先前被囚禁的日子是如何的，但妳看上去睡得一臉香甜，不需要檢查靈魂、他可以從妳的心跳與呼吸的頻率判斷妳的確就像看上去的那樣…妳正在呼呼大睡、口水威脅著要從妳的嘴角溜下來，他從梨狀孔輕輕的噴笑了一下，而但那樣的輕鬆也只僅僅持續幾秒而已，在他喚醒妳的那一刻妳從沙發上滾了下來，他為此有些退縮…他怎麼會忘記自己仍然是妳的威脅？ _ 妳害怕他 _ ，理所當然，他做好面對妳的尖叫的心理準備，但妳又一次讓他落空了，妳只是露出不耐的表情抱怨睡眠被打斷，一個無聲的沉默是他對妳的無言瞪視，他開始覺得自己有必要提醒妳的兄長為妳建立正常的生存常識，但那不是他大半夜叫醒妳的工作原理，直到在妳說出妳的兄長為妳取的暱稱時，他再次用不存在的鼻子噴了一下。

小猴子？ _ 星星啊 _ ， _ 我可以跟妳哥哥成為好朋友 _ 。

Sans大笑，但Papyrus還在睡覺，所以他開始幫妳回訊息、好讓自己從無盡的笑意之海中脫身，如同他猜想的那樣，妳的哥哥肯定在盯著手機、焦慮的等著妳的消息，因為他在送出訊息後妳哥哥幾乎就馬上回撥了。在妳哥哥如同機關槍般的粗口下問候下，他決定將友好保留幾分鐘，聽著妳們一來一往的對話，他看見了妳和妳的哥哥之間深厚的感情，他對人類不再那麼反感，雖然差異仍是小到幾乎不可視…

在電話結束後他沒有忘記要向妳道歉，這對他而言是件奇蹟，但妳卻先向他做了這件事，為了妳沒做過的那些事，再次。在妳揉著肋骨的時候，他向妳返還道歉、而妳甚至向他道謝…heh，他嘲笑了自己，在他將妳留在沙發上後，他回到房間，在接上電源線後撥通了另一支電話，電話的另一端是他少數能相信的人類之一，花了一點時間幫妳尋求人類支援的可能，但他沒想到後面會引發這麼多莫名其妙的事。

先是如同以往，名為訓練、實為嬉鬧的吵鬧聲擾動了他的睡眠，他只是伸展了臂膀、安心的翻了個身，但下一秒他兄弟的尖叫聲幾乎讓他滾下床墊，透過窗戶、他先是看見妳拿著平底鍋惡狠狠的瞪著倒在地上的Jason，原本覆在妳臉上的白布呢？很明顯的，妳的眼睛幾乎無法承受光線的刺激，但妳仍堅持揉著眼睛也要觀察妳的新朋友，看著Papyrus，妳沒有逃走也沒有尖叫，只是疑惑的看著他，Sans決定在那一刻開門觀察妳的反應。沒有尖叫聲和驚恐，同樣的、妳只是抬頭看著他，雖然佈滿了眼淚和血絲，但妳的眼神是清澈而純淨的，他賭妳有正直的靈魂，此時妳張開嘴說了什麼、在他還沒聽懂的下一秒、松鼠鑽進了他的腦袋… _ 詛咒全地球的齧齒類 _ ！他幾乎將牠拋出令人震驚的150米外，但牠只是優雅的降落在不遠處的樹幹上、轉身對他拋出一個意味不明的眼神後溜走了。

他花了一點時間冷靜下來後才真正理解妳在做什麼，一切都是那麼可笑，但是他感覺被觸動，妳根本不認識他們，不知道他們對人類做過什麼，但妳試圖從妳的種族手中保護他們？妳不知道妳從他身上賺到了多少，而妳們相識僅僅幾個小時而已！妳是絕對有趣而難解的謎，忽然之間，他發現自己喜歡妳被惹惱後的反應，這是可愛而有趣的，他在每一次的玩笑後面都能找到更多的快樂，這幾乎讓他覺得自己回到了過去，所以他有點想抓住這樣歡快的氣氛久一些，可惜他走得太遠、遠遠超出Papyrus的忍耐值…這導致他必須少吃一頓來自他兄弟的奇蹟，這是他浮出地表後最期待的一件事，不能不說他真的有些後悔了，令人驚訝的是妳分享了妳的食物，甚至還為他們說情，哎呀，他真的會想念妳，在妳離開之後…他咯咯咯的笑了。

酒足飯飽過後，Sans忽然覺得自己好像忘了什麼，但他明顯沒能記得太多，他的思緒飄向另一個方向，想著傍晚日落前可以跟Papyrus一起去菜園繞繞，也許讓他的兄弟採一點水果跟蔬菜，這時候的蕃茄就很不錯，又甜又多汁。Sans瞇起了眼睛，心思已經飛到遠處像紅色的寶石般閃閃發亮的果實上了。一直到妳的心跳開始出現微妙的不規則顫動，他才驚覺Jason一直在說話，他說了什麼讓妳有這樣的反應？他看了一眼身邊的人類老獵人，那樣的眼神他非常熟悉，他知道Jason正在 _ 審判 _ 妳，但是這是為了什麼？接著，他聞到了恐懼的味道。

妳的指尖鑽進妳的皮膚而妳卻毫無所知，他一邊叫著妳的名字一邊跳起來時翻倒的椅子驚動了Papyrus，他的兄弟抓住妳的肩膀的那一刻他才第一次聽見妳的尖叫聲，妳崩潰的用那對徒勞無用的短鈍牙齒咬著Papyrus，妳甚至不知道妳咬著的地方只是衣服，妳陷入絕望的深淵，他甚至可以聽見破碎的聲響，這不是說謊或表演能做出的效果， _ 妳的靈魂正在崩潰 _ 。

這讓他和他的兄弟都僵住了…星星保佑，Papyrus的反射速度比他快很多，他感到他的兄弟的魔力被釋放、與妳的靈魂引發了共鳴，這使妳回神了，當妳放鬆牙關時，妳第一個反應竟然是向Papyrus道歉--在妳的靈魂 _ 幾乎碎裂 _ 開來的情況下，而妳甚至找不到妳自己的聲音、因為它們被淹沒在妳的眼淚之下。

當Papyrus用責備的眼神瞪視他們並將妳帶走時，他可以看見Jason的蒼白…這個年邁的人類和他們一樣、渡過了太多殘酷的時光，他身上的刺比怪物還要堅硬，但又不像他們對靈魂那般的敏感。Sans知道這不能怪他，但對妳的傷害已經造成，Sans無法為他說情，只是像往常那般為他提供一個可以安歇的角落，即便他知道這個可憐的老獵人今夜會被愧疚所擾以致失眠，而他也一樣，就算躺在如同天上的雲朵那麼軟棉的床舖上，仍然一夜無眠。

如他所料的，Papyrus對他們無法諒解，他甚至沒有想要準備早餐，在天光微亮之際就拖著腳步離開、去進行他平常的例行公事了。一等他離開，他就聽見屋裡另一個人類起身的聲音，Sans的腳也同時落到了地板上，他知道他們必須更努力才能贏回他兄弟的尊重。Sans偷偷溜進房間看妳，他對妳掛心的程度是前所未有的，那不僅是為了平息他兄弟的怒火但他沒有留意到那麼多，他的心思專注在妳的靈魂之上，他可以聽到妳的靈魂在妳的睡眠之中動盪不安，這在Papyrus離開後尤其明顯。妳在夢裡無意識的顫抖，Sans不如他兄弟那麼擅長，但他仍試著用他的魔力去安撫妳的靈魂，他帶著憂慮的表情觀察妳。

他像對待易碎物品那般對待妳，讓Sans鬆了一口氣的是妳的靈魂對他的魔力起了良好的反應，漸漸的，妳再度回復平靜，回到前一夜那般安穩的睡顏。 _ 妳對他感到安全 _ ，妳不知道這帶給他多大的安慰，他曾經是地下最友善的那幾個之一…一直以來，他喜歡聽到身邊的靈魂在歡笑時發出的迴音，所以他知道就算會惹惱Papyrus，但他仍然會一直用雙關跟笑話去逗他，因為靈魂不說謊、他知道他的兄弟喜歡它，所以他會一直做下去。但如今的他卻是那麼令人生畏的怪物…在最艱難的那段時光裡，他曾經希望自己看上去如此，這能讓他們得到更多的生存優勢，但已經浮出表面的現在，再度看見投射在他身上的畏懼眼神只會讓他想起那段殘酷的時光，罪惡感在他的背脊上纏繞著、磨損了他的靈魂…

但妳不一樣，妳的眼神太過於純粹，妳絕對好奇，但妳和擁有過多不必要決心的人類不同，妳對發生在別人身上的傷害比對自己還敏感，如果妳不是正直、那便會是慈仁的靈魂，但他不想在未經妳同意的情況下呼喚它出來、只為一了自己的期待。妳呼吸平穩，遠離了噩夢，Sans再度嫉妒妳的好眠，但他得到的卻是更多的安慰，他輕輕帶上門、將安靜留給了妳。

他聽見妳下樓的聲音，Jason跟他交換了一下眼神後便去接妳了，與他們料想的不同，妳並沒有像驚慌的脫兔那般逃離，也沒有像被激怒的野貓對他們伸出爪子…妳只是平靜的原諒了Jason，甚至沒有想到Sans也應該在妳追究的範圍裡，妳很明白是誰在妳身上造成傷害，而妳顯然更不是那種會遷怒他人的類型。昨天的事對於妳只是橋下的流水，妳更加在意的是妳久未嘗見的綠意，當妳想解下覆在臉上的布帶時，Sans阻止了妳進一步傷害自己的眼睛，雖然他也想再次看看妳那清澈的眼光，但日後多的是機會。

雖然即食品遠不如Papyrus的手藝，但輕鬆的氣氛讓他的胃口大開，反正他給Jason絕對足夠多的金幣，金幣不能吃，但可以換來很多東西，吃的就是吃的、不需要管它怎麼來。在他幾乎一口一袋的清除桌上的存貨的同時，妳問起了妳的兄弟，這提醒了他妳在不久後就會離開的事實…他隨意的將手機扔給妳，半心半意的希望妳對那台手機感到棘手，這樣他便能憑空捏照一些理由來拖延妳，但妳卻選擇在這時候展現妳的智慧與耐心、毫不留情的捏碎他希望妳留久一點的小手段。為此，他只能將臉藏在即食品袋後面，慶幸他的兄弟沒有聽見這一段對話，因為他知道Papyrus會因此而感到失落。

他的兄弟回來只看了妳一眼便知道妳已經輕易的原諒他們，雖然他知道他的兄弟不甚滿意，但他瞭解Papyrus，他的兄弟絕對尊重妳的決定，但他仍沒有錯過Papyrus是如何保護性的將妳放在膝蓋上、在妳的腦後對他們放出死亡瞪視後才接受Jason為他遞上的那杯充滿賠罪意味的熱可可，如此的騎士風範而且巧妙的避免加重妳的心理負擔，他的兄弟很酷對吧？

而妳注意到Papyrus似乎還沒吃飯，妳再次對他們分享妳的食物，他可以看見Papyrus在皺眉，如果在地下，妳的仁慈會餓死妳自己…但分享的動作是高貴的，Papyrus開心的接受妳遞出的食物，橙色的魔力在他臉上綻放，Sans為此淡淡的笑了。除此之外，妳為了安撫他的兄弟而唱歌，只為了讓Papyrus開心，一遍又一偏，Sans放鬆了肩膀，現在他總算可以安心的抽一點空檔來回應他的瞌睡蟲，在Papyrus說要帶妳去走走的時候他微笑了，他知道他要帶妳去令他自傲的農園，他陷入更深沉的睡眠之中…直到電子偵測器的警報響起，Sans張開眼眶時、紅色的眼燈是明亮而刺人的… _ 外面的人類來了 _ 。

他快速的與Jason分配了任務並叫回Papyrus，在妳們回來之前他便支身前往偵察，警報器不再回報，對方肯定花了一點時間觀察這裡，他們肯定正沿著路徑破壞他們的陷阱與警報， _ heh _ ， _ 有趣 _ 。Sans周身散發了緊繃而暴燥的戰鬥氣息，他沒有費心去除他的敵意，因為人類對這類的東西過於鈍感，總是要他現身在人們的跟前時，他們才會發出尖叫聲， _ 多麼愚蠢而可笑 _ ， _ 就連還穿著條紋的怪物孩子都不會像這樣行事 _ ，Sans無聲的嘲笑著。

在樹椏間，他看見了幾個武裝的人類包圍著履帶搬運車，打算用來搬運他們先前已經處理過的的那些巨木塊，他哼了幾個不可聽的哼聲想著這可以幫Papyrus省下很多力氣，他等等得注意不要不小心破壞它。他先是發送了人數及座標回去，然後就開始耐心的等待人類自己走進他的兄弟事先設下的圈套，過程比他預料的還順利，他甚至在Jason和Papyrus到之前就讓人類解除武裝及一切的裝備，當他將幾乎赤裸的人類扔到棕熊的狩獵區之後、他慢悠悠的晃向人類過來的方向，準備清除他們的運輸工具…但他看著車軌的痕跡凍結。

這和他一開始接到的警報方向不同，他再次檢視這台車上的設備，沒有對講機，這代表這兩支隊伍並非同一個團隊，人類的訊號系統在這裡不會起任何作用。他沒有想到會同時有兩個來自不同方向的入侵…另一隊的人類失去了他們的代步工具，改由徒步前進，人類的體重不足以觸發重量警報，他觀察了足跡的方向，抽出手機的動作太快、差點讓它脫手，Jason和Papyrus離家裡最近，他向他們發出警告，他愣了愣，好像忘了什麼…直到Jason試圖喝止Papyrus的狂奔時他才想到家裡還有 _ 妳 _ ， _ 妳 _ 是讓Papyrus失去冷靜的原因，Sans咆哮著在林間衝刺，咒罵自己的魔力為何不受控，在聽見槍擊聲在另一端響起時，他馬上就放棄了自保的念頭、在視覺所及的範圍內走捷徑，終於，在魔力耗盡前他便在林線的邊緣看見隱藏的屋脊，空氣裡瀰漫著柴油、火藥和腥甜的鐵鏽味，在風中飄揚的紅色立刻抓住了他的視線。

那一抹紅是妳背後飛揚的圍巾，槍擊聲再度響起的同時妳跪倒在地上，Sans的視線往下移，Papyrus躺在地上，遠處的人類手裡的槍向下瞄準，妳用小小的身體試圖覆蓋在他的兄弟身上，Sans的魔力和Jason的槍擊聲同時爆發，人類在瞬間化成肉塊、連哀嚎都沒能留下。

妳像個秋天的落葉般顫抖，Jason去拉妳，但妳在他接觸的瞬間瘋狂的踢他、咬他，妳瘋狂的尖叫著Papyrus的名字，Sans的腦海一片空白，他的兄弟就躺在那邊，沒有動靜，從左肩開始，有一大塊化成塵埃…直到Jason對他大吼，他的兄弟需要他，他沒有太多的時間猶豫了，他盡了一切的力氣將他們移到他能求援的地方，那是更深處的其他怪物們的居所。

當他們看見他抱著的Papyrus在他手裡風化的瞬間，怪物一個又一個的湧向他們、驚叫聲幾乎要翻掉整座村子，他們知道如果不是這對兄弟，他們不可能有現今的局面，如果今天躺在那裡的是Sans，那只會是一場會被時間撫平的悲劇，但今天受難的是Papyrus…他是這對兄弟中的支柱，他們知道失去兄弟的Sans會毅然決然的放棄他自己，這不會是他們想看見的。當Papyrus被治療的同時，身上明顯有過多穿孔裝飾的兔子無聲向Sans遞出水杯，Sans衷心感謝的接受了，但他只是默默拿在手裡、目光沒有從他的兄弟身上移開過，兔子放下水壺後便靜靜的再度躲回角落，用模糊的目光觀察他們。

等到Papyrus終於穩定下來，留下的怪物們幾乎耗盡了所有的儲備，每當一個怪物耗盡魔力準備換手時、都會在對方的臉上看見滿足的微笑，過去的磨礪在他們身上留下了不可抹滅的傷痕與情誼，他們不曾忘記這對兄弟在最黑暗的那段時光裡對他們做出了多少的奉獻。當初浮出表面後，日亦提升的威脅讓Sans與前王后決裂，Sans決定出走的時候，幾乎撕裂了這個殘破而微小的怪物群族，至少有1/3的倖存者跟著Sans離開並定居在這裡，他盡了全力保護他的兄弟與僅存的怪物們，在怪物們的心目中，這對兄弟遠比那一對失去王權的山羊怪物還更值得令他們信服，但這是他們藏在內心的秘密，他們累了，不想再對彼此增加更多的負擔…如今，他們只想知道是什麼對骷髏兄弟造成傷害，當狗夫妻咕噥著他們在Papyrus身上聞見火藥味時，憤怒在群眾中沸騰。

「…所有與這有關的人類…都已經不在這世上了。」

在憤恨被點燃之前、Sans就將其熄滅了，他疲憊的將掌底壓入眼眶，現在最重要的是Papyrus，他的靈魂受損得太嚴重，雖然左肩被重組回來，但左肘之下已不復存在…少了一隻手會對他造成多大影響？如果他的魔力存量還像以前那麼多，那麼他還能拼上一拼，但自從地下的魔力被不自然的扭曲之後，怪物們的魔力存量上限被壓抑了，他現在也不能肯定Papyrus還有沒有恢復的可能，他無法想像他的兄弟醒來之後會有什麼反應，但肯定不會是在這裡，他的兄弟絕對不希望自己像這個樣子被展示。

在恢復體力的寂靜中，Sans默默抬起Papyrus、讓他無力的掛在他的背上，Sans回頭告訴怪物們過兩天會他會提前送物資過來，Sans沒有錯過兔子站在最遠的角落看著他們，他向她點頭致意後離開，怪物們用憂慮的眼神默默的目送著。如果Sans在此時回頭，一定會覺得這是一座安靜而哀傷的村子，在慘淡的月光下，一切都顯得如此的蒼白，像一座寂靜的監獄。

怪物痛恨人類，但也為此而背負著罪業，他們是一群食人者，是一群流浪的怪物，將自己鎖在另一個地下，沒有屏障、沒有門，他們被自己的心關在這裡…Sans很清楚怪物們的軟弱之處，這就是他為何堅守在與人類接觸的第一線的原因，他不能說Toriel和Aliza作的事沒有意義，但這太理想化了，如此開誠佈公的將怪物擺在人類的眼皮下並不是最好的選項，他深知城市裡的怪物能存活完全是仰賴人類社會輿論的壓制，但當人們的目光移開之後會發生什麼事？

_ 他們會成為私人的收藏品 _ ， _ 會是社會問題的解釋藉口 _ ，哼了一聲，Sans彎腰將Papyrus往上抬了一點、避免他的腳在地上拖動，感覺Papyrus在背上有點騷動，Sans停下腳步，希望他能重新睡沉一些，當Papyrus的靈魂迴聲平穩的運轉，Sans才又繼續拖著腳往前邁步。上次他在背上搖著Papyrus是多久之前的事？銀色的月光照著地面、讓他想起了Snowdin的雪，恍若隔世，如同過去、他無法對未來寄予太多的期望，他那時只想讓他的兄弟能安穩的成長，有朝一日能讓他看看沒有被封閉的天空…如今，他們在這，卻依舊過著慘淡的日子，Sans苦笑、靜靜的走著，卻在Papyrus的呻吟聲中凍結。

「SAN…S？」

Papyrus的聲音像是吞了一噸的玻璃碎渣、既破碎又低沉，Sans的心沉了下去。

「…heya，如何？…感覺還好嗎？」

他再度抬高了Papyrus，過了一會，他感覺背上的Papyrus僵住了， _ 他看見自己的手了 _ ，Sans的汗珠凝結在額上，他靜靜的揹著他，傾聽他兄弟的靈魂搏動著令人心痛的弦律，忽然，迴聲像斷弦的琴鍵般砸出了吵雜的異音，Sans急忙回頭看他怎麼了，但Papyrus卻早一步開口了。

「小、小的、人類！她、她在哪、哪裡？SAN---S！她、她在哪裡？！」

他的聲音帶著急迫在Sans耳邊轟炸，他一定在失去意識前看見妳是如何擋在他身前的，當他看見自己失去了靠近妳的那一部份身軀，肯定在心裡描繪了最糟糕的那種結果。，Sans沒有注意到Papyrus掙扎著要從他身上跳下來，他的內心正為妳而搖晃，因為自他從妳那裡接走Papyrus後、他便沒有再想起過妳，他努力回想，確定妳被Jason接走了，妳最後的模樣再次出現在他的腦海，確定妳四肢安在、除去幾次在鬼門關前徘徊的事實之外，妳很好，Sans嘆了口氣，卻讓Papyrus差點嚇得斷氣，即便他不需要。

「她、她怎--麼了…？」

Papyrus的聲音弱了下去，像是隨時要熄滅般的微弱。

「她沒事…她很好，我們快到了…你為什麼不親自檢查她呢？」

他聽見他的兄弟哼出了快樂的嘆息聲，光是這樣就讓Sans覺得撿到妳是他最大的幸運，妳讓他的兄弟振作、為他帶來精神上的寄託，為了讓他的兄弟保持愉快的心情，他加快了腳步，忘卻了疲倦。

還沒到，遠遠從屋裡漏出的澄黃的溫暖光線就照亮了他們的心，那裡有妳和Jason，為他們點著燈、守著門，妳一夜無眠，為他們的腳步聲而爭先恐後的衝出門，妳赤著腳、用既小而柔軟的手臂抱住了Sans和Papyrus，溫熱的眼淚糊了他們一身，Jason拿著槍站在門口、影子拉得長長的，一臉無奈的看著像炮彈般撞上骷髏兄弟的妳，晨光在遠處抹上了一絲柔和。

「…我們回來了。」

看著Jason，再回頭看著從他身上滑下、和妳抱成團的Papyrus，Sans的肩膀放鬆了。

「歡迎回來。」

Jason苦笑著迴聲，Sans忘記自己怎麼回到屋子的，但當他翻身時，他發現所有人都睡在沙發和地毯上，周圍堆滿了枕頭和毯子，妳和Papyrus頭靠著頭、緊緊的睡在一起，而他自己就睡在妳的另一側，用他的身體擋住妳們、避免妳們從沙發上滾下來，Sans笑了笑，將臉轉到能看見妳們的臉的角度，嗅著妳身上的香皂氣味再度入睡。

那是一種安全的味道，他們的，家的味道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如上一章末尾註釋提到的那樣，我將故事裡提到的這一段源由寫在這裡。  
> 這個故事來自於一則從我父親朋友那裡聽來的真實事件，它講述了在巡林員身上發生的事。
> 
> 故事的主角的工作是在林木保護區擔任巡林員，他們的工作包括記錄林木的生長狀態及管制人員進出，生長在那裡的樹都有百年以上的歷史，是很珍貴的木種，而且那裡也是珍稀生物保護區，從小就在那裡長大的他對於那裡有一份深沉的愛…
> 
> 但大家不知道的是，這是一份需要賭上性命的工作。
> 
> 在深山裡，盜林、盜獵經常發生，尤其那裡是管制區，那代表更少的人出入在該地區，人煙非常的稀少，盜林、盜獵的狀態尤其嚴重。他們為了豐厚的利潤，要不是賄賂巡林員一起狼狽為奸、就是…讓他們消失。
> 
> 故事中的巡林員就住在當地，他被身著精良裝備的盜獵者抓住、被迫看著自己的家人被輪番凌辱。最後，巡林員和他的家人的遺體連同屋子被大火無情的燒掉，除了遺體上不自然的受損外，沒有任何證據被留下。
> 
> 那這個故事為何會被傳出來？
> 
> 因為當時的盜獵團聘用了一個小伙子，他也是當地的稀少住戶之一，他想存錢去大城市生活，他沒有想到自己竟是如此一腳踩上了不歸路，他在全程目睹了這一切後陷入了無盡的噩夢，夜夜看見被殺的巡林員與他的家人對他哭喊著冤屈。最後他崩潰了，依賴著毒品和酒精來躲避那些回憶與恐慌，他在將這些故事告訴我的父親的朋友後的不久自殺了。
> 
> 而我的父親的朋友，也擔任著巡林員的工作，而這僅僅只是他的故事中的一頁，有許多巡山員的死因非常的莫名其妙，有將巡山員當成動物獵殺的、有被活埋卻被依天然落石砸死結案的，落崖死亡但根本不在他的工作路線上的，裡面還有許多失蹤通報多年後、達成死亡宣告的條件…諸如此類，多不勝舉。
> 
> 我聽到這則故事距今不過數年，現在，這類的事件仍持續在世界各地發生，只是用各種不同的形式…而女主角身上發生的那些，又是另一段不同於這一些的故事。
> 
> 我為聽來的這些悲劇寫下Nature這個故事，願悲哀與傷害不再發生。
> 
> 距離我上次更新已經有一段時間了，在現實的壓力下我試圖恢復正常的工作狀態，但這似乎比我想像的還要難一些。  
> 我不會停止創作，但請您諒解我因生活上的困難造成的寫作上的停滯，也許很慢，但我仍然會努力繼續往前。
> 
> 在這裡祝願各位遠離痛苦與悲傷，擁有健康而快樂的人生。


	8. --Promise--

妳無法得知Papyrus如何只用一晚就從那麼嚴重的傷勢恢復過來，雖然他靜止站著的時候如同先前那般巍巍顫顫、但他和妳說話時不再發出讓後腦發癢的嗄吱聲，說話的速度變快了，雖然仍然會有奇怪的頓點和拖曳，但不去細聽的話、感覺就流暢許多。一切的一切都像是在說他變得更好了，但他的前臂的殘缺提醒妳那一切都不是夢…

妳忍不住對其投影，妳不知不覺用左肩靠著牆、傾斜著看Papyrus歡快的與老獵人一起在陷阱上工作，妳陷入無聲的思考…而這是第一次，Sans將妳提到沙發上充當他小睡的靠枕，妳並沒有對這個感到抗拒，因為他像另一隻澎鬆的泰迪熊圈住妳，而不是真的將妳枕在他的腦袋下，而妳仍不知道他如何做到在不纏住他骨指的狀態下、輕輕的揉著妳的頭皮將妳哄睡…當第二次妳陷入相同的情緒時，妳再次被Sans提起，妳才終於確認他確實是個觀察者，而他決心不讓妳掉回情感的牢籠，妳對此表示感激。

在那之後又過了兩天，老獵人準備動身去接妳的哥哥，在那之前他私下問妳是否跟他一起走，但妳決定在Papyrus身邊多陪他幾天，老獵人只是輕輕拍了拍妳的頭、承諾一切都會好起來的，當妳下次再見到他，妳會看見他帶著妳的哥哥來接妳。而妳和兩個骨架站在一起、向老獵人揮手時，Sans什麼也沒說，只是以妳不能理解的方式、半蓋著眼露出慵懶的微笑，而Papyrus用他的好手牽著妳、熱情的喊些什麼，直到老獵人的背影消失在林間。在這之後，他的步伐如同以往一樣忙碌，讓妳懷疑他事實上有著無窮盡的精力，Sans淡淡的笑著說妳還沒看見全部的他。

受傷後的Papyrus做什麼都顯得有點艱難，對於陷阱妳雖然幫不上忙、但妳在屋裡就像隻小雞般一直在他身邊轉，像是他堅持晾乾衣服而不是將它們扔進烘乾機，妳幫忙將衣服勾進衣架、讓他將衣架掛到妳無法可及的竿線上，妳們會在令人放鬆的陽光曬乾的皂香味中折衣服，然後看Sans將他被堆疊整齊的T恤隨便的塞進即將爆炸的抽屜，好使妳一切的努力變得徒勞無用。當妳對其露出不滿的表情時，Papyrus會慎重的警告妳遠離Sans的衣櫃、以避免妳自己走進去幫他完成工作，因為他不只一次被雪崩式的掩沒在那下面，他相信妳絕對無法在他們發現妳之前自救，妳看向Sans以確定Papyrus是不是在對妳開玩笑，但他聳聳肩的咯咯笑聲使妳在心裡寫了一個大寫的禁止進入的筆記。

當Papyrus試著掌廚時，妳就是幫他抓住任何他需要的東西的另一隻手，妳不如他的另一隻手那般流利，但妳在接受指令時絕對足夠專注，妳記住了他每一個細微的要求，在每次接觸食物前洗手、隨手用擰乾的抹布擦拭爐台來保持它的光亮與衛生，悉心的洗淨但絕不是粗魯的破壞任何的食材。但是當妳看著他揮舞刀子片開每一根菜時，妳不確定Papyrus過去如何在這麼激烈而精準的切割中保存自己的左手…雖然顯然他在沒有左手的支持下也能完美的操作，而妳知道自己這輩子都作不到他的十分之一。

「一、一小匙鹽。」

妳在確定量詞後，精準的量了一鹽並均勻的將它們撒在鍋裡的每個角落。

「兩、兩勺白酒。」

這有些難度，但妳並未在酒精被火舌揮發時退縮，妳只是瞪大眼睛看著Papyrus用精妙的甩動、讓鍋中的螺旋麵和蔬菜像玻璃杯裡的酒在旋轉中不斷的往回捲動、使香氣溢滿整棟房子，妳有點迫不及待的上下彈跳、差點讓自己從小凳子上滑下，這讓Papyrus對妳舉起了不滿的眉頭。

「小小的人、人類，這、這就是我如、如何使它一如、一如既往的、的出色，但妳必須展、展現，更多的耐心。」

妳笑著幫他將最後出鍋的麵分裝，並盡力讓它們看上去像Papyrus平常作的那樣色香味兼具的餐盤，妳知道自己做得不夠好、但坐在桌邊等待的Sans顯然一點都不在意，他毫不掩飾的讓口水在嘴角堆積…雖然妳內心的某個角落在疑惑是不是該改稱為牙齒的角落？

事實證明，Papyrus可以做到他想做的任何事，妳看著他華麗的在斷臂上平衡了盤子並平穩的走到餐桌上，而妳能作的就是小心的戴著絕對太大的隔熱手套，將臉盆一樣大的湯鍋移到桌上，妳專心致志的踩著小腳走到桌邊，直到Sans將它接過去為止、妳都沒注意到它不如看上去的沉重，Papyrus對Sans拋出了一個不言而喻的眼神，而Sans只是稱讚的揉了揉妳的頭髮，讓妳對他發出小小的抗議，但妳們坐下後、充斥在空氣裡的只有輕鬆的笑聲，妳們對食物的滿足在愉快的哼哼聲中體現，妳在滿腹的快樂中和Papyurs討論著明天早餐的話題，直到悶悶的震動聲在Sans的口袋裡傳來，他一開始沒有理會、但持續的嗡嗡聲表示那是一通電話而不是一封訊息，Sans不情願的扔下叉子將它從口袋裡拔出來，他先是對另一端打了個懶洋洋的招呼，沉默了一會後垂下了骨質的眼皮、將手機推到妳眼前。

「…小猴子，這是找妳的。」

在妳低下頭從桌上拿起手機時，錯過了Sans和Papyrus交換的眼神，他們落在妳身上的目光帶著一絲的不捨，但妳已經和妳哥哥透過電話吱吱喳喳了起來。

「Hey！老大！你到了？」

「嗯啊，明天就能到妳那邊了！然後，有件不幸的消息要跟妳說…」

「嗯…？怎麼了嗎？」

妳聽見電話另一頭有一個深沉的換氣，好像他和妳都必須做好十足的心理準備才能接受他接下來要說的訊息，妳不由得緊張了起來。

「冷靜的聽我說…我們有個意外的夥伴，那個傢伙是--」

妳聽見了一聲結實的迴聲，讓妳想起了在賣場裡用熟練的動作對著西瓜拍打的婦人，爭吵聲後緊接著是足以傷害妳的耳膜的刮擦聲，骷髏兄弟用疑惑的眼神盯著妳，妳對他們回以無聲的聳肩，然而此時另一端的招呼聲確實讓妳感到意外並瞪大了眼睛。

「Sun！！！」

妳讓Sans在椅子上抖了一下，但妳卻沒有看著他、而是笑著對電話大聲歡笑，這讓他們陷入更深的疑惑。

「對，是我…該死的妳到底怎麼了？在所有的地獄中妳竟然沒有想到要跟我聯絡！？」

妳聽見妳的哥哥在較遠的地方大聲抗議他是妳的哥哥，有什麼理由不是聯絡他而是要聯絡跟妳說話的女性。

「憑我比你能幹！你這個廢物！連、機、票、都、不、會、訂！」

妳哥哥呼著痛跑走的聲音使妳忍不住讓嘶嘶的笑聲從齒縫中溜走，因為妳可以從話筒傳來的聲音裡聽見Sun正用空著的那隻手、配合著語調在往妳哥哥的身上招呼，妳甚至可以聽見老獵人在旁邊呦喝著對她下指導棋，在一聲沉重的轟隆聲後、另一端似乎只剩下Sun而已，妳可以想像出她呼氣時是如何爬梳她的頭髮，而妳知道後續會是什麼樣的…因為她是個刀子口、豆腐心的大姐姐。果不其然，妳聽到抽鼻子的聲音從耳側搔癢著妳，妳從過高的椅子滑下、緩緩的走向客廳的沙發，為通話保留一些空間。

「我的天！我以為我們失去妳了，妳相信嗎？妳哥竟然想瞞著我們、自己飛來接妳！」

「…呵呵。」

妳懂妳哥的想法，他應該是想把妳的回歸當成一個大驚喜，但妳被Sun的抽氣聲感染，緊縮的喉嚨只能勉強擠出乾乾的笑聲，妳吞了吞口水才得以接續妳想說的話。

「我很好…真的不用驚動太多人，但我還是很開心能提早看到妳…謝謝妳來接我。」

「傻瓜，如果能找到妳，那麼再遠我都去…天啊…我好久沒有聽到妳的聲音了，小猴子…」

妳聽見她哭泣的聲音，妳的眼淚也隨之奪眶而出。

「嗯…我也是。」

當妳用濃厚的鼻音回應她後，電話保持了幾秒的沉默，但妳知道Sun正在微笑，跟妳一樣。最後妳們用幾句簡單的對話表達對見面的期待，當妳掛斷電話，有輕柔的指觸幫妳擦掉了眼淚，那是對妳露出擔心表情的Papyrus，他拍了拍妳後轉身去了廚房、並在那裡弄出了一些輕柔的碰撞聲，而Sans將妳圈在他的臂彎中、將下巴輕輕的擱在妳頭上並輕輕搖晃妳…妳確實需要這個。

妳把臉藏起來的時候、眼淚浸濕了他的袖子…愛妳的人橫越了整片大陸來找妳-- _ 妳從未被放棄 _ ，那些使妳緊繃、噁心的蒼白房間離妳好遠好遠…妳在這，在兩個高高的骨架的房子裡， _ 妳很安全 _ 。

當輕柔的拍打再度落在妳頭上，妳已經平靜了很多，Sans適時的鬆開妳，眼前是一杯漂著幾顆小棉花糖的可可，妳微笑，因為妳想起Papyrus為妳指出的那句廣告詞--『 _ 沒有可可解決不了的事，一杯不行、那麼就試試兩杯。 _ 』Papyrus在那之後可愛的挺起胸口的樣子在妳腦海重播，所以即使在矇矓的淚光中將杯子握在手裡、妳的微笑仍在逐漸增長，還來不及對他們說出謝謝、Sans就像抱著娃娃般將妳放在胸前往樓梯上走。Papyrus在斷臂上披著鬆軟的毯子、跟在妳們身後，而Sans卻沒有在他們的房門前停下、徑直的走到了走道的那道門，那是妳們用來曬床單的陽台。Sans輕鬆的只用一隻手將妳握在胸口、用另一隻手開門…月光比妳記憶中的還要更亮、讓它附近的點點星光都消失了，夜空是美麗的漸層藍，微風輕撫著樹林，沙沙作響，妳不由自主的吐出妳自己都不知道鬱在胸口的那一口綿長，妳在Sans的胸口融化似的放鬆，讓他發出輕聲的咯咯笑聲。

Sans將妳放在木條長椅上的毯子裡，Papyrus將妳好好的裏成一團，一左一右、他們靠著妳，沉默卻溫暖，這次是Sans用他的袖子幫妳擦去那些逃脫的眼淚，Papyrus詢問人類會不會因為哭泣而脫水，Sans嘲笑說這只會為妳帶來隔天的核桃眼，妳哼笑著用手指反擊、戳了戳Sans的顴骨，妳的反應只使他們坐得離妳更近了一些。

仰頭看向天空前妳喝了一口可可，在滿足的呼氣中眨眼，即將到來的離別就在眼前，不捨的情緒盤旋在妳的胸口，但妳沒有說出口，只是靜靜的坐在那裡看著月亮，讓Sans揉著妳的頭髮、讓Papyrus用長長的手臂抱著妳們倆，直到較高的那個骨架宣佈這個夜已經太長了…妳一邊對來得太快的睡眠時間感到失望、一邊卻期待著孤自一人在沙發上入睡，因為妳覺得這有助於收拾自己的心情，只是沒想到自己卻在Sans足夠大的床墊上被沉默而溫柔的大傢伙們包圍…最後，妳在奇怪的骨骼輕拍中安穩睡去，一夜無夢。

隔天，妳在床上醒來，妳張眼時驚訝的發現Papyrus也還在床上，越過他的肩膀、妳可以在桌上的時鐘看見時近中午，妳有一秒的驚慌是在思考他是不是出了什麼事才會臥床不起，但他的表情是放鬆的，令妳疑惑的，即便沒有一個肺、他在薄被下的身體還是平靜而緩慢的起伏著…說到呼吸，妳背後平穩而稍稍沉重的打呼聲絕對是Sans，這讓妳意識到自己是第一個醒來的那個，這是妳到這來第一次發生的事，妳想保持安靜，但妳輕微的動作已經足以喚醒Papyrus了，他小小的眼眶張開了，距離足夠近、妳看得到一對細微的光在他眼裡聚焦在妳的臉上…

「HEY…早安…小小的…人類。」

妳沒有想過他的聲音可以這麼沉著而安靜，溫柔的呼氣在妳的額頭上搔癢，妳笑著糾正他。

「午安，大個子。」

即便是Papyrus，要在剛清醒的耳朵(耳孔？)裡塞進需要處理的聲音也需要一點時間，妳可以看見他的眼眶睜大了，他從躺臥的姿勢彈起的過程像是棒子從水平瞬間跳成垂直，動靜之大讓妳和Sans在床舖上被波浪晃動，與此同時他的聲音也大大的提高了。

「星、星星啊！妳、妳餓了嗎？我們睡掉了一天！！」

妳腦海裡閃過的是他的語調幾乎變得正常，但還沒能回應之前、妳被另一隻抓住妳的骨骼手打斷了思路，光滑而溫暖的觸感深深的 _ 種 _ 進妳的脖子、使妳微微畏縮，Sans在妳頭上喃喃自語時順勢將妳撈進他的懷裡並將腳跨到妳身上、在床上拍出另一個小波浪，但他的呼吸才是讓妳想掙扎的重點，妳可以感覺脖子上的汗毛隨著他的呼吸搔癢著妳的反射神經，妳在心裡大聲質問為何骨骼需要 _ 呼吸 _ ！？

「Sans，很癢！放開我！」

妳掙扎的同時耳邊傳來不成句的抱怨，在妳眼前的Papyrus瞇了瞇眼眶，沒打算救妳的意思，但至少Sans改變了一點角度，這足以讓妳暫時安頓下來。

「他很久沒、沒有睡、睡得這麼沉、沉了…」

Papyrus的聲音變軟了，在此同時妳似乎聽見Sans在說些什麼再五分鐘的夢話，但他的手在妳肚皮上的同時妳絕對不想聽見好軟之類的形容詞！妳不滿的想推開他的手並抗議妳並不軟，但他只是將妳包得更緊，妳開始覺得熱量累積在臉上，Papyurs發出沉沉的笑聲，Sans抗議著翻身--而妳就像一條毯子被夾著翻向另一側，在妳徒勞的掙扎之後、現在妳面對著Sans的鎖骨，而他的手臂跟股骨卻緊緊的盤著妳，一動不動。

「NYEH、HEH-HEH-HEH，小、小的人類，我會在午餐準、準備好的時候，來叫、叫醒妳們。」

Papyrus完全放棄從堅如章魚捕食的Sans中將妳拔出來的想法，妳聽見他大步邁出的腳步聲從樓梯口遠去，而Sans打呼的咕咕聲吹動妳的頭髮，妳慢慢的平靜下來盯著他放鬆的嘴角看，感謝上帝，他沒有磨牙的習慣… _ 慢著，這是什麼 _ ？妳疑惑的往上看，發現Sans用他的梨狀孔靠著妳的頭並來回輕輕的蹭著妳，一路向下…這對妳來說是一種很親暱的動作，如果妳對被鎖在一個男性(雄性？)的懷裡還不感到那麼害羞，那麼現在妳絕對就是了。感謝上天妳是個發熱的小傢伙、足以讓Sans鬆開妳，妳抓緊了機會從他的懷裡逃開時，沒有注意到在半夢半醒之間看著妳穿過門廊的Sans，他沒有試圖伸手留住妳，只是將妳剛才躺過的被子揉成團子抱在懷裡、試圖回到夢裡，但終究只是任由自己在黑暗中搖晃。

「Papyrus！你沒有救我！」

妳向Papyrus抗議時、臉上的熱度像準備成熟的蕃茄般發亮，Papyrus對此笑著的時候不小心將醬汁灑了一點在爐子上，妳嘟著嘴將椅子推了過去、從他手上接走了勺子和鍋柄，繼續攪動醬汁的動作。

「Sans一、一直睡的不好，以前叫他起、起床是我最沉、沉重的工作之、之一。」

妳覺得Papyrus不是那麼誇張的傢伙，但在提到過去時、妳不得不咬緊了牙關讓自己沒機會問得太多，在相處了一段時間後，妳知道他們跟妳差異不大，如果人類會因壓力和創傷改變自己，那麼沒有理由怪物不會，妳嚥了嚥口水、開始轉移腦中的注意力到另一個話題上。

「你有接到Jason的電話嗎？不知道他們會不會一起吃午餐。」

妳沒有看見Papyrus臉上閃過一絲無措，但他希望自己振作得足夠快。

「偉、偉大的PAPYRUS會、會保證---所、所有的盤、盤子裡，都、都有足---足夠的食物！NYEH---HEH、HEH、HEH！」

他的笑聲是 _ 緊 _ 的，語調又回去妳剛認識他的時候…而且妳的後腦勺又開始發癢，Papyrus _ 很緊張 _ ，妳轉頭看了他一眼，他只是彎腰將臉固定在砧板上方、手上的切片動作是機械式的…離他的目標至少有三吋。

「Papyrus？」

他發現自己的失誤並試著將小黃瓜段撥到它該有的位置上，但卻讓它一路從邊緣滾落到地板，他沮喪的將刀子輕拍在砧板，用嘆息為自己蓋上失敗的句點，妳關上了爐火並將鍋子移到空著的那一邊，轉身面對他。

「你還好嗎？」

妳看見他歪斜的下顎微微的張開又閤上了幾次，但最終他還是沒能把話說出口，因為前門傳來的拍打聲宣告訪客的到來。這次，妳沒有錯過Papyrus如何抬起額頭…他的表情是哀傷的，不加思索，妳抓住了他在邊緣被磨損、略顯發亮的手套，妳與他的視線齊平。

「Papyurs…你是不是覺得我永遠不會再回來看你？」

他在沉默中微微鬆開下巴，門上的敲打聲在持續，但妳保持與他眼神的交會、堅定不移，挫敗在他的臉上掃過，他皺著眉頭點頭並移開了視線。

「看著我…請？」

妳輕輕的握了握他的手，妳需要他看著妳，如果可以，妳會將妳的靈魂放在他眼前，雖然妳不知道他們確實能這麼作，當Papyurs用小狗般的眼神看著妳時，妳的眼眶含著一點淚光。

「我永遠、永遠不會忘記你們…相反的，我希望你們能讓我回來拜訪你們，甚至是讓我邀請你們到我家，我有好多好多想與你們分享的東西，你們救了我、你們保護我，你們跟我分享了一切…如果我離開就忘記你們，那麼我是什麼樣的朋友呢？」

妳可以在頭上聽到Sans從床上滑下來的聲音，想必是妳的哥哥打了電話給他，而 _ 他們就在門外 _ ，但妳忘了他們、忘了妳自己如何想回想家的念頭，妳的眼中只有哀傷的骨架。

「…真、真的嗎？」

「我保證，騙人的人是小狗！」

Papyrus對妳認真的表情低聲呵了一聲，前廊又傳來敲門聲，但妳知道那都可以等，妳所需要的是給Papyrus一個大大的擁抱。

「THANK YOU…LITTLE HUMAN。」

Papyurs的眼淚和聲音落在妳頸窩旁的髮絲裡，Sans抓著手機靠在門框上，嘴角是溫柔而放鬆的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus是那麼貼心的肉桂卷，他絕對會保證可愛的小猴子上床前刷好牙，請不用擔心她的牙齒…(眨眼)  
> 任何人都需要一個擁抱，擁抱您的家人、朋友以及您自己！
> 
> 很快再見，祝您一切安好，保持健康與快樂：)


	9. Prelude

嗯，妳想像過很多次跟家人及朋友團聚的畫面會是什麼樣的，但現在這種情況絕對不在妳預想的範圍內。開了門的瞬間妳以為自己會不停的哭，但現在卻是不停的冒汗，這到底是為什麼？

Sun和妳哥在開門後的瞬間像池裡的鯉魚群遇上魚餌那樣向妳湧來、用驚人的喧嘩淹沒妳的頭，妳數不清自己被捏了幾次臉頰、弄亂了幾次頭髮，又被抱起再放下了幾次，妳覺得自己並沒有小到這麼輕鬆就能被舉起，這應該會冒犯到妳的，但這時候的妳真的不是那麼在意。

比起記憶中的貌樣，妳的哥哥瘦了一點，臉上還有鬍渣，看起來還沒擺脫長途旅行的疲憊，但眼睛卻會在看著妳的時候閃著明亮的光；Sun比妳記憶中的樣子還要再黑了一些，以前從不留長的頭髮、不僅已經長度已經到了胸前，還染成跟妳相似的顏色，妳還記得她曾經說過羨慕妳的自然髮色。妳不知道他們在前門跟妳蹭了多久，他們的擁抱和臉上笑得酸疼的感覺幾乎沒有停下的跡象…直到Papyrus巍顫顫的詢問是不是到客廳坐下來聊天的那一刻，一切都停止了。

忽然之間，在空氣中流動的那些泡泡都像是被扔了催化劑一樣的發生了變化，現在所有人都沉溺在可怕的沉默中，妳甚至有一種電流在頭上來回竄動的錯覺。差點讓妳摔斷脖子、也是最大張的沙發上依序是妳、妳的哥哥和Sun，老獵人坐在左側的單人座，而Sans和Papyrus則是落座在妳們的對面。其中較高的骨架正在緊張的發出輕微的嘎嘎聲響、不斷的搓動他受虐的手套，幾次想站起來為來訪的客人提供令他自豪的餐點，卻只是婁婁在無聲的注視坐了回去，妳知道這對兄弟中較為年長的那一位對這種狀態並不感到滿意，但他在忍耐…因為他們是妳的家人。

但空氣怎麼能這麼沉重？氣氛怎麼能這麼尷尬？這種感覺很像是…妳腦內的齒輪正在慢慢轉動，有個詞很接近，就在嘴邊了、但就是想不起來。

「那麼，她在你們這裡住了幾天了？」

Sun放下像碗一樣的茶杯，臉上的表情繃得死緊。

「大概是--」

她用怒意的眼角瞪視打斷了妳的聲音，這使妳疑惑。

「我在跟他們說話，不是妳。」

妳瞇起眼睛並挺起腰，從妳的哥哥身側彈出、直直的看向Sun。

「他們是救我的人，不是帶走我的人！妳為什麼要用這種語氣說話？」

「妳不懂就不要說話！」

她對妳皺起鼻子，但這會使妳更加生氣，這太莫名其妙了，妳瞪了妳的哥哥一眼，而他正像是在減輕壓力那般捏著眉心嘆氣，為什麼他不阻止她？妳再度看向抬高下巴的Sun，音量微微提高了。

「是！我不懂！妳為什麼這麼粗魯？！妳不是擔心我才來的嗎？為什麼表現得好像是我和他們都犯了錯？」

妳幾乎都要爬過妳哥哥的膝蓋，而Sun會爬上他另一邊的膝蓋與妳怒目相視。

「妳在開什麼玩笑？他們一沒報警、二沒把妳送到山腳，這他媽的就是 _ 軟禁 _ ！妳看看他們一副隨時會吃掉妳的樣子！」

當Sun隨便的朝向那對兄弟揮手的時候，妳會聽見Sans胸前傳來的低吼聲掩過了Papyrus微弱的抽氣聲，原本試圖顯得放鬆的老人會將直起身子、轉向妳們的沙發…但妳什麼都沒注意到，眼前發紅，妳會在大吼的前一刻用力收緊肚子。

「 _ 妳在暗示什麼？ _ **_他們是我的朋友！！_ ** 」

妳的哥哥在妳四肢並用、準備竄到她身上刮花她的臉的那一刻壓住妳的時候，她知道她已經越過界限了。

「 **出去，** 等妳能好好說話之後再回來。」

和妳生氣的樣子不同，妳的哥哥在憤怒的沸點上會非常的低沉，Sun會在那一刻用蒼白而僵硬的表情看著妳們，當妳看見她的眼角開始湧出淚光的瞬間她會用手蓋住自己，並在慌亂間丟下一句失禮了、便從前門竄了出去，老獵人慢慢站起來。

「嗯…我想讓一個不熟這裡的女子在這亂走並不是很安全的事，我會去陪著她。」

他拖著腳步慢慢踱了出去，但即便他走得再慢、步伐帶起的風都還是能提醒妳空氣中的沉悶有多麼深，妳聽見妳的哥哥在妳的頭上嘆氣。

「小猴子…妳會累嗎？」

他的大手輕輕的在妳的頭上撫摸，妳保持著低頭的樣子癟嘴、固執的搖頭，快速的用手背把憤怒的眼淚擦掉。

「那可以幫我一個忙嗎？拜託，我很想念妳的聲音。」

妳低著頭看著手背上的淚光，呼氣，還未降下的心跳會跟著怒意加熱妳的臉頰…妳沒有回應他。

「 _ 請？ _ 」

妳的肩膀垮下，用最輕微的點頭給他答案，他會微笑並再度拍拍妳的頭，走向行李，他拔出了一個形狀明顯的盒子…妳有多久沒有看到它了？他就這樣抱著它上飛機嗎？當他將盒子放到妳的手裡，妳會感到骷髏兄弟們強烈的疑惑目光。

「我…已經很久沒有…」

「這裡只有我們，而我知道妳也喜歡用它來抒發妳的心情…不要故意表現出妳好像討厭它一樣，妳不是說過它們會知道嗎？」

妳起身將它放在沙發上，花了一點時間慢慢掰開盒扣，翻開盒蓋，妳以前並不覺得它沉重…但看到它在燈光下反射的溫潤曲線，妳眼前再度有些模糊…那是妳的琴，妳曾抱在懷裡、用它拉奏過無數個樂章的琴。妳不用思考就能將手握在琴頸上將它舉起，感受它在妳手裡的重量，當妳的注意力都在琴上的時候，妳的哥哥會在旁邊幫琴弓上松香。當他將琴弓放到妳的手裡時，妳不會發現他用什麼樣的目光在留意妳的左臂，妳只是茫然的坐在沙發上看著它在妳的手裡閃閃發亮…它被很好的維護著，即便妳已經很久沒有使用、妳的哥哥仍然定期的維護著它，這代表他從未失去找回妳的希望，妳閉上眼睛咬住下唇、緩緩的呼吸。

「像妳以前那樣就可以了。」

妳放鬆了肩頸，將琴提起並夾在妳的下巴，轉動琴弓，手指壓在琴弦上…吸氣，妳的眼睛張開的時候，世界會在琴弓拉出第一個音符的瞬間改變。

它緩慢而悠長，隨著角度的改變、它開始演奏像是用鼻子哼出的暗調那樣低沉的聲音，然後慢慢拉高、拉緊--- _ 加速 _ ，沉重的共鳴聲像林間的陰影蓋住進前的道路，但緊湊的節奏就像跑動的腳步那樣急切，不是慌張也不是匆忙，那是知道自己的方向、捉準了決心的步伐，妳的音符在空氣裡狂奔。

Sans的眼前有景色，身邊是一團迷霧，他在黑色的林木間穿梭，腳步在雪裡踩出嘎嘎的聲響…他走，往前，再往前；Papyrus耳邊有風聲，在風中飛舞的冰冷會不停的落在枯萎的枝椏上，白色的霜雪在他頸上翻飛的紅色圍巾留下一絲絲的水痕，但那都不能停下他的腳步，他往前繼續他的英勇行軍。

背後有著黑暗在咆哮，但步伐不停；冰冷和饑餓在啃蝕他們的靈魂，但他們仍在胸口懷抱希望。當路程變得險峻，他們會前進；當道路變得陡峭，他們會奔跑，悠長的音符指引他們前進的方向。

冰霜咬在他們的衣服上，暴風拉住他們的身軀，但眼前有光，他們咬著牙往前奔去、將一切都拋在腦後，光就在那裡，希望就在那裡，他們掙扎，他們奮鬥，他們伸手…聲音卻在嘶啞的音符上嘎然而止，空氣裡充滿喘息聲，第一個回神的是妳的哥哥，他從妳的手中取下妳幾乎拿不住的小提琴，左臂僵硬、手指抽搐，汗如雨下的妳臉色蒼白。

「給我吧…妳做得很棒。接下來我會照顧的，去休息吧，小猴子。」

他用袖子輕輕擦拭妳的臉頰，因為妳的臉淌滿了眼淚，妳沒有多餘的力氣回應，只是恍惚的轉向樓梯，走進妳看見的第一扇門、用最輕的力道關門並沉進黑暗…妳像吐出所有力氣後的空殼那般在虛無之中入睡。

妳的哥哥一旦確定妳走進的房間不再有聲音，便會回到沙發上用預先準備好的軟布擦拭小提琴，不論是琴弓還是琴面，甚至是琴弦，他會小心的擦拭每一個角度、並悉心將它擺回盒子裡且確保它是以正確的角度擺放。直到盒蓋用一聲輕微的嘭聲蓋上去的那一刻，骷髏兄弟才會像大夢初醒那般回神，抹過顴骨，不知何時哭出來的眼淚已經微乾了，他們會疑惑到底發生了什麼事。

「我知道你們會有反應，但我沒料到會這麼激烈…抱歉，我應該要給你們警告的。但是還不錯，對嗎？」

妳的哥哥站到了Sans的面前，向他舉手。

「失禮了，我是小猴子的哥哥Edward，請多指教。」

Sans瞇著眼眶看著有些得意的妳的哥哥，哼了口氣，回應了他的手勢。

「…名字是sans…sans the skeleton。」

Edward頓了頓，用疑惑的眼神看著頭上破了一個洞的骷髏。

「…你，剛才，是拿自己的名字開了個玩笑對嗎？」

Sans哼了一口氣，放開他的手後微微的聳肩，Papyrus在他旁邊揮了揮手掌，忽然找回他往常的聲音。

「不、不要愚弄、無、無辜的人類。」

Edward縮了縮肩膀，有點為難。

「請直接稱呼我為Edward就好…還是這是我們還不能理解的文化差異？」

他同樣向Papyrus伸出手，後者向他的哥哥露出困惑的表情，而Sans只是輕輕的點了點頭。

「P、PA、PAPY--RUS在這、這裡，向小、小小的人類的哥、哥哥致、致意。」

Sans可以看見妳的哥哥的眉毛在疑惑中糾結了一會，但他似乎打算忽略那個話題，只是搖了搖Papyrus相較與他大得驚人的手便回頭坐到沙發上、並將琴箱放置到不會被踢到的角落。

「咳嗯，就像我剛才說的，我應該給你們一些提醒的…就我觀察來說，怪物的感受性比人類更強，不要為了剛才發生的事感到窘迫，至少你們不是我見過反應最強烈的。」

Sans向他抬起眉頭，暗示Edward繼續說明。

「如果要說小猴子是有才華的，那絕對是輕描淡寫…要我來說，她透過小提琴用靈魂唱歌。」

他的臉上有最自傲的微笑，但眼睛深處卻透出了一層黑暗。

「在她受傷之後，那種傾向就變得更加的明顯…我以為等事情過去後她會更好的，沒想到她在這之後就失蹤了。」

「受、受傷？」

Papyrus的臉痛苦的皺在一起，不知道是因為他忽然過猛的反應使他敲到了受損的牙齒，還是他為了妳曾經發生過的事感到難過，但可能兩者皆有。

「是的，剛才那個粗魯的小妞是Sun，正是小猴子的治療師。」

他朝向門外哼了哼，Sans露出有點不以為然的表情。

「請你們不要誤會，她不是種族歧視者，她只是…呵，有點，母雞？」

Edward露出有點窘迫的微笑，向妳消失的門上抬了抬眉毛。

「咳，大概就是這樣，照她的說法，如果傷口痊癒不佳或是又在康復期間有過大的動作，都可能增加小猴子的負擔，Sun很擔心她的肩膀的狀態、所以無論如何都要跟來，但是看起來、Sun可能又開始…哼哼，這實在不能怪她就是了，畢竟發生過那種事。」

Sans的表情並沒有減輕，反而更加陰沉。

「…她比起小猴子…更重視…她的才能。」

Edward收起了微笑，看了看Sans，發現他並不是那個意思，只是他不喜歡Sun表現的態度又太過節省說話的內容…但Edward的表情變得更加沉重。

「不是那樣的…」

他抬頭再看了一眼樓梯上的門，咬了咬嘴唇，完全收起剛才嬉笑的態度，聲音深沉。

「請你們，絕對不要在小猴子面前再提這件事…我要收回剛才的話，她肩膀上的傷不是意外，那是一次故意性的傷害事件。」

他拿起已經冷卻的茶杯，一口飲盡。

那是妳的16歲夏天，妳在街頭第一次近距離看見小提琴師的演奏，在那之前，妳的世界是多彩多姿的，但在他的琴弓鋸下第一個音符的那一刻，妳的世界變色了。

彷彿是他的音符牽引妳走進了童話描繪的夢境，所有的東西都有不同的意義，妳的手指無意識的飛舞，像是從聲音中聽見了他編織的故事，妳聽見了他所有想說的話、也聽見了他演奏的景色，妳甚至能在聲音中聽見溫度，妳在他演奏結束的瞬間握住他的手，就在那一刻，妳與他結下了緣。

妳開始學琴，一開始Edward會認為妳是毫無根基的門外漢、只能學到一點皮毛，但他錯了，妳只憑著一把隨意在路邊看見的樂器行、花了150美元買來的破舊老提琴，翻看一本至少在20年前出版的入門書，在一個夏天內練成連他都聽得出來的歌譜。

妳除了天份，更多的是毅力，他看著妳平常在野外玩耍的手是如何磨出水泡再變成厚繭，妳拿著杯子的手指會在聽見音樂時無意識的按壓，妳在洗碗的時候會隨著節拍搖晃，妳在睡著的時候甚至還會發出幾聲像哼氣的旋律，妳在狂熱中燃燒靈魂，但絕對樂在其中。

到了秋天，妳已不再滿足於那本破舊的入門書，妳請求爸媽讓妳正式學琴，當他們在戰鬥中冷落妳和妳的哥哥、他們不會理解妳，Edward知道，妳心裡有另一種聲音在大喊著妳對現狀的不滿，琴音是能將父母間的戰爭暫時從妳腦海移開的唯一出路。當他們冷淡的拒絕妳，Edward會是支持妳打破界限的那一個。

他擦去妳在被拒絕後倔強的眼淚，回想妳怎麼為琴弓塗松香的動作，然後將手機擺在妳的面前，要妳照著上面的樂譜演奏。她知道那張琴譜是妳第一次看見的，但那別有意義，那是停電的夜裡、妳們曾一起合唱的歌。在青澀的起步後，妳抓到了那首歌的溫度，妳意會到了Edward選擇它的理由，妳閉上眼睛…重新再奏。

柔美的曲調會在低音時有哀傷的共嗚， _ 那是妳問他們還記得這首歌嗎？ _

在將走將停的音調中間， _ 那是妳在問他們是否聽見妳和妳的哥哥的聲音？ _

在琴音即將消逝的那一刻，他們停止了，用驚訝的目光看著妳一邊哭泣一邊演奏…然後妳起飛，樂音加速，妳在音符中飛翔，抓住了他們的心跳。 _ 停止互相傷害，記起我們曾有過的美好時光，既便它消失在時光之中，但它仍然存在。 _

當演奏結束，Edward知道妳奏錯了很多音、甚至不在它應有的節拍上，因為妳根本沒有看譜。但那無所謂，妳演奏的不是歌，是妳的心，是妳的意識，是妳的愛，足以直擊他們的心臟、直達靈魂的深處。

從那一天起，他知道這就是妳的天賦，妳辦到了他努力許久卻未達成的目標，說他不嫉妒嗎？那是騙人的，但是，妳唱出他的心聲，他在妳的聲音裡聽見愛與希望，即便他知道妳不會成為世界頂級的演奏家，他也不會放棄支持妳，因為妳是他唯一的妹妹，他永遠的小猴子。

他在妳17歲生日的時候送了妳一把價值數千美元的琴，那是他去打工、分期付款來的，但妳生氣的要他拿去退，甚至在垃圾桶裡翻出他的收據叫了計程車去跟樂器行理論。

『厲害的人不管用什麼東西都會很厲害啦！』

妳用凌人的氣勢向老闆咆哮，老闆憤怒的向妳發起挑戰，拉著妳就在路邊擺了兩張帽子開始對琴，引發了轟動的熱潮，最終妳以融入流行音樂的即興曲引起了共鳴、拿下了勝利，但Edward真的覺得那老闆根本佔了妳的便宜，因為他雖然依約退還他買琴的頭期款、但還是扣下了妳應得的那些小費。

『反正他沒辦法靠那個致富。』

啊，Edward在某種程度上贊同妳，在他偷偷留下商家評論後，像是拋磚引玉那般、對那無良老闆的負面評論會像雪崩那樣紮在他頭上，Edward完全不會覺得對不起自己的良心，因為如果他是好人，那麼在他受到攻擊時自會有人出面為他澄清，而最終消失在市場上的結局也僅僅是咎由自取而已。

但現在想起來，Edward會為此感到懊悔，如果當初他有發現妳在為法討回那些錢而大鬧一場之前就阻止妳的話，一切都會跟現在不一樣。那個樂器行老闆將他的電話給了那個人，那個在16歲的夏天、用一首歌將妳拉進奇幻世界的人。

『 _ 您好，我是Sid，請問那位在街頭對琴的演奏者在嗎？如果她不介意，我有一把退下來的琴可以送給她。 _ 』

Edward至今仍為回覆那封語音留言而深深的懊悔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 您知道的，是的，我會在這繼續為一切道歉…(心虛)  
> 總之，請保重您的身體，洗手、喝水，戴口罩！一切都會變得更好的！
> 
> 祝您有一段美好的時光：)


End file.
